


Blind Love (Rewrite)

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blind Harry, Creature Inheritance, Creatures, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Twin, Graphic, Harry/Bill/Charlie, M/M, Mute Harry, Prostitute, Rape, Slash, Underage - Freeform, homeless, we don’t like James and Lily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: Wrong boy who Lived. Dumbledore declared Harry a squib and so he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle in the muggle world. What will everyone do when they find out that Harry is the true prophecy child? What condition will the Order find Harry in when they finally locate him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Bill Weasley Harry Potter / Charlie Weasley
Comments: 255
Kudos: 1556





	1. Chapter 1

This fic was written so long ago that I really don’t remember where I was going with it. Since there were so many mistakes, I have decided to rewrite it. Hopefully this time I can see the fic through to completion.

This first chapter was originally 3234 words, and is now 4982 

Enjoy and review.

***HP

Voldemort sneered down at the cowering, snotting, sorry excuse for a wizard that was sniveling pathetically at his feet. The boy’s red hair was plastered to his forehead as sweat and tears dripped down his face, his eyes large with pupils dilated in fear. Cackling madly, he wrenched his eyes away from the trembling young wizard and looked to the older wizard who was pointing his wand at him.

“You call yourself the Greatest Wizard of the Age, Dumbledore?” Voldemort spat in disgust. “Yet you, in all your wisdom and greatness, proclaimed this weak child, this below average wizard, as the prophesied one?”

With his wand steady in his hand, Dumbledore looked at his former student, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “What are you talking about, Tom? Liam Potter is the prophesied child, the chosen one, he vanquished you when he was just a babe.” He had to admit, he was a bit disappointed that Tom was able to defeat Liam so easily. The boy may only be fifteen years old, but he was the chosen one, he should have lasted longer against Voldemort, or at least should have been able to hurt the older wizard. Not one of the boy’s spells had hit the Dark Lord.

Voldemort threw his head back, laughing loud and hard. “This,” he cried, pointing his wand at the cowering boy, “is not the snot nosed brat that managed to defeat me fourteen years ago.”

“But he is,” Dumblefore corrected. “That is Liam Potter.”

Shaking his head, Voldemort cried, “crucio!” He wanted to close his eyes and savor the boy’s screams of pain as he thrashed and convulsed at his feet, but he knew better than to take his eyes off of Dumbledore. “There were two boys there that night, twins, and this one hid behind his smaller brother crying. It was the raven haired child that defeated me, that wrenched me from my body. As soon as I laid eyes on that boy I knew immediately that he was the one. Never before have I sensed so much power in someone, and he was nothing but a babe still suckling from his mother’s breasts. My first instinct had been to take the child, to train him and possibly make him my heir, but I had foolishly been blinded by the prophecy. I didn’t want to destroy someone with so much potential, so much magic, but I couldn’t take the risk.”

Dumbledore took a step backwards, his head shaking no. Voldemort was wrong, he was trying to trick him, there was no way that little Harry Potter was the Chosen One. He had personally scanned both boys after the attack at Godric’s Hallow and Harry had had no magic. “You’re wrong, Tom, Harry Potter was born a squib.”

“A squib!” Voldemort taunted. “He may have only been a babe in diapers at the time, but Harry Potter was already more powerful than you.”

“No, I tested the boys myself that night, Harry had no magic whatsoever.”

Voldemort couldn’t believe the old wizard’s stupidity, how could he have made such a careless mistake. “Honestly, old man, did you not consider the possibility that the child’s magical core was depleted after vanquishing me? That baby wordlessly and wandlessly defeated me, the Dark Lord.”

Paling, Dumbledore’s wand started shaking in his hand. He felt ice rush through his veins as he thought back to that night almost fourteen years ago. How could he have not considered the possibility that young Harry’s magical core could have been depleted? He had never tested the twins before that Halloween night, but Harry had showed not a drop of magic in his young body, while Liam had tested above average for his age. He had even asked James and Lily about Harry and they both had informed him that Harry had shown no signs of accidental magic, unlike Liam who had been floating his toys around the room for months. It was rare for a young witch or wizard to not show signs of magic before their first birthday, and Harry had been fifteen months old at the time of the attack.

Voldemort’s snake like face lit up with glee, his red eyes almost glowing. “Could it be, did the great Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindewald, make a mistake? You, the almighty one, declared the wrong twin the savior of the wizarding world, and banished the true savior, the chosen one, to the muggle world. Don’t worry though, Albus, I will find this child and explain to him why his parents threw him away like unwanted trash. I will then train the true savior of the wizarding world to be my greatest and most powerful Death Eater. All that power will be at my disposal and the boy will be loyal to me because you and his family turned your backs on him. Revenge is a wonderful motivator, don’t you think, Albus?”

Dumbledore felt numb, he didn’t even acknowledge his other Order members as they started apparating in. Unfortunately James and Lily had overheard Tom and they were looking just as pale and sickly as him.

Voldemort pinned his red eyes on James and Lily. “You have raised a pathetic wizard.” Snapping his wand, he sent the crying teen flying across the room and into a stone wall. It had been so easy to trick the boy into meeting him in an abandoned building so he could steal some of his blood. Liam Potter may be worthless, but his blood was going to help him track down his twin. 

“Liam!” Lily Potter screamed as she rushed to her son’s side, crying as she knelt down next to him. Her precious son wasn’t moving, he was frighteningly pale, and he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. Reaching out with a trembling hand, she checked his pulse, sighing with relief when she felt it beating strong under her finger. Liam was hurt, but he was still alive and breathing. 

“Pathetic!” Voldemort spat. “You cuddle and pamper the below average child, yet you tossed away his incredibly powerful twin. Not only are you a disgusting mudblood, but you’re also a horrible mother.”

Looking around the room, Voldemort took in all the Order members who were watching and listening in disbelief. “For fourteen years you all have worshipped and glorified the wrong Potter twin. Liam Potter is not, nor has he even been, the prophesied child. Liam Potter did not vanquish me fourteen years ago on Halloween night. That pathetic child doesn’t even have half the power now as a teen, that his twin had at fifteen months of age. Not only did you turn your backs on the true chosen one, but you banished him to the muggle world and erased his existence from your minds. You all will pay for your ignorance and blind faith in an old, manipulative wizard.” With that, he disapparated from the room.

***HP

Still looking pale and shaky, James and Lily took their seats at the large table set up in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, home to Sirius Black, and the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. After the events of earlier that evening they were shook up and exhausted, but Dumbledore had called an emergency Order meeting. 

The table was full of faithful wizards and witches all quiet as they waited for their leader to arrive. Waiting with James and Lily Potter were James’ best friend, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, along with, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and their elder sons Bill and Charlie Weasley. Also sitting at the table were Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Sturgis Podmore. There were other members of the Order of the Phoenix, but these were Dumbledore’s most faithful and trusted.

Remus Lupin awkwardly cleared his throat. “Lily, how is Liam?” He asked softly, his voice laced with concern. Liam was his cub, he loved him as if he were his own.

Looking to her long time friend, Lily rubbed her tired and bloodshot eyes. “Liam is doing about as well as can be expected after dueling and losing to You-Know-Who. Poppy had to mend a broken arm and three broken ribs and he’s suffering from a concussion and the side effects from multiple crucios, but he’s going to be okay. He’s really shook up and scared so Poppy had to give him a Dreamless Sleep potion to help settle him down.”

James handed his crying wife a napkin so she could blow her nose. “You know my boy, Moony, he’s a fighter.”

Dumbledore strode into the kitchen looking tired and every bit his age. Sitting down, he looked to his most trusted friends, co-workers, and Order members. He cared deeply for them all and he considered them his family. Most of the members gathered he has known since they entered Hogwarts at the young age of eleven.

“Is it true, Albus?” James asked, breaking the heavy silence in the room. Try as he might, he hadn’t been able to get the Dark Lord’s words out of his head. He had been replaying that Halloween night over and over again in his head the past few hours trying to see if what Voldemort had said about his sons were true. Up until that fateful night his life had been damn near perfect. Other than being in hiding, he had been living the dream. He had the perfect wife and two perfect twin boys, the only shadow on his perfect life had been the prophecy, the war, and the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore lowered his head and sat quietly in his chair at the head of the table. “I wish I had an answer for you, James, but I honestly don’t know. Voldemort my be the Dark Lord, but he’s normally not much on lying. The fact that he lured Liam out just to get his blood, makes me believe that he was speaking the truth. I’m sorry, but I never took into consideration that Harry's core could have been depleted from shielding himself and Liam from the killing curse and then vanquishing Voldemort from his body. Sadly, it does make sense.”

“I’m confused,” Charlie Weasley said as he looked to James. “I didn’t know that Liam had a twin.” Charlie Weasley was Molly and Arthur Weasley’s second oldest, he stood at a respectable six feet, was extremely muscular, had blue eyes, and the Weasley’s trademark red hair and freckles. Charlie worked as a dragon handler in Romania and, as such, had huge callouses on his hands and a handsome, but tough, weather beaten face.

“Not many people knew that Lily was carrying twins,” Sirius explained sadly. "Harry was the oldest of the pair, but also the smallest and quietist. Liam was born at a healthy six pounds, eleven ounces, and was twenty inches long, while little Harry was only four pounds, six ounces, and eighteen inches long. Liam was born screaming at the top of his lungs, while Harry hardly made a sound. The boys were the complete opposite, even in looks. Harry looked a lot like James, but had Lily's emerald eyes, and Liam looked more like Lily, but had James’ eyes.”

Sirius closed his eyes as he pictured his sweet little godson. Neither him nor his mate, Remus had been there when James and Lily had sent Harry away, but he had refused to talk to James for three years after his best friend had refused to tell him where his godson was. Even now, after fourteen years, he hasn’t been able to truly forgive James for getting rid of his pup, he had loved that boy with all his heart. He hadn’t cared that Harry had been declared a squib, he would have taken Harry in a heartbeat and raised him as his own in a loving home.

Remus reached out and took his mate’s hand. Sirius had been clenching his fist so hard that his nails had cut into his palm. “Harry was always quiet, but you could tell by looking into his eyes that he was taking in everything that was going on around him. When he looked at you, it was as though he was looking into your soul. Honestly, it was a little bit disturbing seeing such intelligence in such a small child. Harry was extremely smart and perceptive.”

“Remember how excited he’d get every time we visited?” Sirius asked wistfully. “His little face would light and he’d wiggle his little bum.”

Remus wiped a tear from his eye. “Harry started talking before Liam and his first word wasn’t the same old boring mommy or daddy. No, Harry’s first words were, yaaa yooo. That was his way of saying, love you. That little boy had so much love in his heart.”

“Harry would repeat yaaa yooo over and over again while hugging you with his tiny, delicate arms,” Sirius added. “He also loved to smother you with his sloppy baby kisses.”

Remus glared at James as tears started falling from his eyes. “And then Harry was just gone. The day after Liam supposedly defeated Voldemort. that Halloween night, Remus and I visited James and Lily. Since their home was destroyed in the attack they were staying at Hogwarts where it was safe from avenging Death Eaters, and where Poppy could easily keep an eye on the traumatized boys. Physically both boys were fine, except for a small wound on Harry’s forehead the shape of a lightning bolt, but both boys were understandably scared and exhausted.”

“I’ll never forget rushing into the hospital wing and finding James and Lily curled up on a bed with Liam proudly fussing over him with Harry nowhere in sight.” Sirius said grimly. “Remus and I were disgusted and horrified when James informed us that they had given Harry away because Dumbledore had declared him a squib.”

“They weren’t even upset,” Remus whispered, still feeling shocked to this day.

“Can’t have a squib in the family!” Sirius said, mocking James. “What would people think if they knew a Potter produced a squib?”

Remus let out a growl. “Can’t have Harry holding Liam back,” He said imitating James. “If we had kept him, he would have only grown jealous of Liam because of his magic. A magical home is no place for a squib.”

“Merlin, we begged James and Lily to tell us where they sent Harry,” Sirius cried brokenly. “We didn’t care that he was a squib, we were prepared to raise him ourselves in the muggle world, but they refused to tell us anything.”

“It was as though they were punishing Harry for having no magic,” Remus added. “We pleaded with them for months to let us have Harry, but they stubbornly kept their mouths shut. For years we refused to talk to them, and even now our relationship isn’t what it was before that night. Harry had been my cub, my pack, and they just tossed him away and never looked back. How can you forgive someone for breaking your heart?”

“It wasn’t like that!” Lily sobbed as she looked around the table, flinching at all the disgusted and dirty looks her friends were giving her. “We deeply loved Harry, we were only doing what was best for him. It wouldn’t have been fair to Harry to be raised around the wonders of magic and the wizarding world when he had no magic of his own.”

Molly shook her head, her eyes hard. “I would have found a way to show a child of mine that even though they were a squib, that they were still special and loved. There is no way in hell that I would have just dumped my child off somewhere in the muggle world and never looked back. I always respected you as a mother Lily, but now I see you are no better than the Malfoy's. Throwing a child away because they didn't live up to their standards is something they would have done." Molly turned her head, she couldn't bare to look at Lily Potter anymore.

“If Harry wasn’t a squib, why didn’t he get a Hogwarts acceptance letter on his eleventh birthday?” Bill Weasley asked thoughtfully. Bill Weasley was the eldest Weasley child and one of the best and most gifted curse breakers at Gringotts Bank. Like with Charlie, Bill had red hair and freckles, but he liked to keep his hair long and pulled back into a pony tail. Bill was also a bit of a rebel who liked to wear muggle clothes, especially leather jackets and concert t-shirts, dragon hide boots, and despite the glares from his mother, he wore a dangling fang earring from his left ear. Bill was taller than his brother Charlie and not as muscular, but he was still extremely good looking and well built.

“The dead don’t receive an acceptance letter, do they?” Charlie said softly at he looked sadly at his brother. “Maybe Harry is dead?”

Dumbledore cringed as all eyes looked to him. “Hogwarts did address a letter to Harry, but I had assumed that the quill had made a mistake so I never sent it out.”

When Hogwarts was first founded, the four founders combined their magic and enchanted a quill to automatically write Hogwarts acceptance letters to any child, pureblood, halfblood or muggle, that showed enough magic to be able to attend Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. The quill had never made a mistake before, but he had assumed that the quill had accepted Harry based solely on Liam’s magical talents. It was practically unheard of for one twin to be magical and the other a squib.

Minerva gasped loudly. “Albus, you know damn well that the quill doesn’t make mistakes. If an acceptance letter was written for Harry, then the boy was not a squib.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” James roared. “We would have went to Harry and brought him home. It killed Lily and I to give up our first born child.”

Sirius snorted. “Didn’t look like it to me,” he muttered with a glare. “The three of you looked like a happily little family just hours after dumping Harry.”

“Sirius,” Dumbledore scolded. “I personally tested the twins myself, Harry had no magic, not even a drop.” 

"Of course there was no way that the all mighty Albus Dumbledore could have made a mistake. Obviously it was the centuries old quill that was enchanted by the four most powerful witches and wizards since Merlin that made the mistake." Severus Snape said sarcastically.

“All along we have been training the wrong twin." Moody hissed, his magical eye spinning wildly in his head. "We have to find Harry and start training him so he can defeat the Dark Lord.”

"Yes, I'm sure that conversion will go over splendidly." Severus snapped. "We're sorry that your parents thought you were a worthless embarrassment to the Potter name, but now that we know that you are the true Chosen One, we need you to come back and risk your life for a world that tossed you away like trash. I'm sure he will gladly accept us with open arms." Severus couldn't believe that the woman he once loved threw her child away just because it was assumed he was a squib. The Lily he grew up with would have never have done that to a child of hers.

Lily covered her face and started crying. Severus was right, her son will never forgive them for turning him away when he was only a small, innocent baby. She was the worst mother ever.

“I agree with Alastar." Dumbledore said, running his long fingers through his white beard. "Harry must be brought back into our world before Voldemort finds him and turns him against us. If Harry is as powerful as he say's, then he could win the war for the dark side if he joins them."

Sirius stood up, a slightly manic look in his eyes. "Tell me where my pup is and I will go and get him right now.” For fourteen years he had been begging and pleading for Harry’s location, he couldn’t believe that he was finally going to get to see and hold his godson again.

Lilly looked to her husband then cleared her throat. "We left Harry with my sister Petunia and her husband."

Gasping, Severus slammed his hands on the table. "Are you mad? You left your baby with that bitch? She hated you and anything to do with magic, why in the hell would you leave your son with her? More importantly, why would she taken in your unwanted spawn?”

"Please, Severus,” Lily sobbed. "Harry was not unwanted. I loved my son and I didn't want to give him up, but I honestly thought that I was doing best by Harry." From across the table Molly Weasley snorted into her tea, it sounded suspiciously like, ‘bitch please.’

“So she just took your son in out of the goodness of her heart?” Severus asked skeptically. “The Petunia I knew had no heart.”

Lily nervously looked away from her once best friend then looked down at her trembling hands. She tensed slightly when James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but then she melted into his embrace. “We didn’t exactly talk to my sister,” she admitted shamefully. “We left Harry in a basket with a note on their doorstep in the early morning hours along with a large sum of cash, enough too see him through until he became an adult.” 

Molly Weasley screeched so loud that her four other children that were upstairs probably heard her, even through the silencing charm that Albus had put up. "You left a baby in a basket on their doorstep on a cold November morning? I was wrong about you, Lily, you are worse then the Malfoy's. Narcissa would never treat her child in such a horrific manner, not even a squib. Did you at least stick around until your sister found him?" Molly's jaw dropped when the Potter's refused to make eye contact with her. "You didn't did you? You left a fifteen month old baby sitting outside where anything could have happened to him." Molly sat back in her chair in shock.

Alice Longbottom looked at her best friend, her heart heavy. Ever since she met Lily on the Hogwarts express in their first first year, they had been inseparable. Even her getting sorted into Hufflepuff didn't ruin their budding friendship. Like everyone else, with the exception of Sirius and Remus, she hadn’t know that Lily had given birth to twin boys. Lily and James has been forced into hiding early in Lily’s pregnancy after Dumbledore informed them of the prophecy of Chosen One. 

"You’re a damn hypocrite, Lily." Alice snapped. "When I thought my Neville was a squib, you preached to me that I should still love and be proud of him. You said that if you had a squib child you wouldn't treat them any differently than Liam. How could you look me in the eyes and lie like that? Does Liam even know about Harry?"

All Lily wanted to do was crawl in a ball and die. “I...I...” she stuttered, not sure what to say in her defense.

"We don't have time for finger pointing and name calling." Dumbledore said in disappointment. "For Harry's safety, as well as the safety of the wizarding world, we must retrieve him from his aunt and uncle’s house immediately. Frank and Alice, I feel that the two of you will be the best for the job.”

“What?” Both Sirius and James cried in outrage.

Dumbledore held his hand up, there wasn’t time for arguing. “Gentlemen, I’m afraid that Severus is correct on how young Harry will react to hearing the truth. James, I don’t think Harry should meet you and Lily until after everything has been explained to him. And Sirius, I understand that you never turned your back on the boy and that you fought to find him so you could offer him a loving home, but you have a tendency to be a bit on the hotheaded side. Frank and Alice are not only both aurors, but they are both neutral in this situation and I feel that they can better explain everything to Harry and his family.”

Sirius wasn’t happy, he wanted to go a bring his pup home, but he was just thrilled that after fourteen years he was finally going to be able to see his godson again. It was going to be hard, but he could wait another or hour or two until Frank and Alice returned with his boy.

“Lily, your sister’s address please,” Dumbledore instructed kindly.

Nodding her head, Lily quickly did as Dumbledore instructed and wrote out Petunia’s address. “Alice, please be careful. Severus was correct when he said that both my sister and her husband hate magical people. They’re not bad, they just fear anyone different then them.”

Alice didn’t even look at her friend as she snatched the address out of her hand. Lily may be her oldest friend, but right now she was too disgusted with her to offer her any form of comfort or support. She felt as though she didn’t truly know her best friend.

***HP

“Every house on the block looks exactly the same,” Frank commented as they approached number four, Privet Drive.

“It’s a bit creepy,” Alice agreed as she glanced at the neighbors house, which was the exact same shape and color as Lily’s sister’s house, even the flowers on the front step were the same.

Frank couldn’t understand why anyone would want to live in a neighborhood where everything was sickeningly similar, but he pushed the thought out of his head as he rung the doorbell.

Alice gripped her husband’s hand when the door was wrenched open by an extremely large and angry man with a twitching mustache and red splotchy face. “What?” The man spat, his face turning even redder.

Frank was no empath, but he could easily feel the hate and anger pouring off of the muggle. “Excuse me, Mr. Dursley, sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but my name is Frank Longbottom and my wife Alice and I are here to talk to your nephew, Harry Potter.”

Vernon’s face got impossibly redder, it was actually starting to turn a frighteningly purple color. “I never heard of a Harry Potter and I don’t have a ruddy nephew. Get the hell away from my house, you freaks!” He snarled, slamming the door in Frank and Alice’s face.

“Well, he’s pleasant,” Alice said, still staring at the door.

“Not to mention a liar,” Frank said, his face darkening as he reached out and rang the doorbell again. Frank was one of the top aurors on the force, and right now his instincts were screaming at him that something was horribly wrong. Not only was the muggle lying, but he was also terrified of them.

Alice snorted with amusement when her husband continued to ring the doorbell over and over again. She counted forty five time before the same angry muggle wrenched the door open again, this time his face slightly paler, his hands trembling.

“You will get off my property now or else I’ll call the police!” Vernon bellowed, spit flying from his mouth.

Frank raised a single eyebrow as he stared at the enraged man. “By all means, please call your law enforcement. I’m sure they will be interested in the whereabouts of your fifteen year old nephew. Your nephew that was left in your care fourteen years ago.”

Petunia came up behind her husband, her eyes wide with fright. “Vernon, they’re from her lot. Let them in before the neighbors see and start gossiping.”

Grunting, Vernon reluctantly stepped aside. “Don’t touch anything, and don’t do anything freaky,” he sneered angrily.

As Alice looked around the room her concern started to grow. There were pictures hung all around the walls, but the young man in them resembled the fat muggle, even in weight, there were no pictures with a second young man, a young man that could be James and Lily’s son.

“Could we please speak with Harry Potter?” Alice asked as kindly as she could.

Petunia Dursley sneered at the woman in front of her despite her fear. “We never asked to get saddled with that unnatural little freak.” She spat. “My worthless sister left him on our doorstep with no way of contacting her to send the little monster back. It wasn’t our fault, he wasn’t our responsibility.”

“Died he did,” Vernon snarled. “When he was only eight years old. We never asked for him so it wasn’t our responsibility to take him to the doctors when he got sick. It was bad enough that we had to take food from our own precious son to feed the little ungrateful monster, I wasn’t going to use my hard earned money to pay for a doctor because the brat had a cough.”

Frank whipped out his wand and pointed it at the muggle. “He’s lying. Alice, please go and ask Severus to return with you, we will see how well this muggle can hold out against Severus’ unique talents.” Normally he would call for auror backup and do this the legal way, but he knew that Dumbledore would want to keep the ministry out of this. No, the quickest and easiest way to get the information they needed is for Severus to break into their minds. It wasn’t going to pretty or pleasant for the muggles, but they didn’t have time for niceties, they had to find Harry Potter before the Dark Lord could get his hands on him.


	2. Chapter 2

The original chapter was 2194 words, the rewrite is 3569. Enjoy!

Please review

***HP

Petunia let out a loud, ear piercing shriek when Severus Snape came gliding through her front door, his face stormy. “You! You’re that horrible little boy that was always dressed in rags that followed my sister around like a pathetic, lost puppy. Get out of my home you dirty, disgusting freak!”

Severus curled his top lip, sneering at the foul woman. “I see you’re as pleasant now as you were when you were a homely, ugly little girl who no one wanted to play with, Petunia. You were such a jealous and spiteful little shrew.”

“Don’t talk to my wife like that!” Vernon roared. “This is my house, I demand that you get the hell out now!”

Petunia screamed even more loudly when more freaks entered her perfect home. “Merlin, will someone please shut her the hell up!” Moody barked, his magical eye spinning around in it’s socket.

Alice pointed her wand at the muggle woman. “Keep it down or else I will spell out your tongue,” she threatened.

“Severus,” Frank greeted.

“Alice said you were in need of my services?”

Frank inclined his head towards the sickeningly obese muggle. “That is Vernon Dursley, Lily’s brother-in-law. He is proclaiming that Harry died when he was eight years old due to an untreated illness, but as an auror I can easily tell when I’m being lied to. I figured since Albus doesn’t want the ministry involved in Order business, that you would be the perfect man for sorting out the truth.”

Severus looked to Vernon, a terrifying grin on his face. It was a grin that would have his students crying and wetting their pants. “It will be my pleasure, Auror Longbottom,” he declared as he approached the enraged muggle.

“What the ruddy hell do you want?” Vernon snarled as he took a step backwards. The freak had yet to acknowledge him personally, but the man was bloody hell terrifying.

Severus wanted to tear through the muggle’s mind without care, but he knew that Dumbledore would want him to extract the information out of him the humane way...or at least attempt to. “I’m not going to bother with pleasantries or introduction as I can already tell that you are going to be uncooperative. Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer me without fuss. You can cooperate and do this the easy way by answering truthfully, or you can lie and I can brutally tear through your mind and it will be horrifically painful for you. Personally I’m hoping you choose option number two. Now, where is Harry Potter?”

Laughing, Vernon spat on the wizard’s robes. “You can’t hurt me, I know you freaks have laws against hurting normal people. As for the little bastard that was dumped on us, he got what he deserved.”

Seething internally, Severus watched as the man’s spit dripped down his robe. Taking a deep calming breath, he wordlessly banished the disgusting mess. “I’m so happy that you decided to do this the hard way, I will get so much pleasure out of destroying your mind.” He could carefully enter the muggle’s mind to extract the information he was looking for, but where will the fun be in that.

Flinching, Frank quickly cast a silencing charm around Severus and the muggle when the muggle started screaming loud enough to shake the walls. He had an extremely bad feeling about what Severus was going to find, these muggles were the worst sort.

“I can’t believe that Lily would leave her child with these horrible people,” Alice whispered to her husband. “She was always so caring and attentive to Liam and our Neville, how could she just toss away her oldest child?” Not only was Lily her best friend, but she was also Neville’s godmother. She had trusted Lily above everyone else to look after and raise her child if anything ever happened to herself and Frank. It made her sick to think that her sweet Neville, who when younger showed every sign of being a squib, could have ended up in Lily’s care if Bellatrix and her husband had killed her and Frank when they attacked them after Voldemort was vanquished. Would Lily have abandoned her baby in the muggle world too?

As if sensing his wife’s thoughts, Frank gabbed his wife’s hand. “I don’t understand it either, Alice. If Severus knew that Lily’s sister wouldn’t take care of Harry, what the hell possessed Lily and James to leave him with her? I wouldn’t leave a rat in their care.”

“When we thought Neville was a squib, I was unsure of what to do and scared for him, but never in a million years did I consider getting rid of him,” Alice sniffed sadly. “It wouldn’t have been easy, but we would have found a way for Neville to happy in the wizarding world.”

Frank chuckled. “All that boy needs is his plants to be happy.”

Finally, after close to thirty minutes, Severus wrenched himself from the vile’s man’s head. Trembling, he felt bile burn its way up the back of his throat. How could someone, a human being, do such horrendous things to an innocent child? The horrors he just lived through were worse than anything he had ever witnessed as an active Death Eater.

Frank quickly rushed to Severus’ side, having never witnessed such a violent, and emotional reaction from the man. Severus was a very closed off wizard, only showing hate and sarcasm to others. Whatever he had just witnessed in the muggles’ head, had to have been greatly upsetting for him to let his walls down.

Severus leaned into Frank’s hand when the auror placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. He hated showing weakness, but right now he was struggling to stay on his feet. “Get Head Auror Amelia Bones immediately. This is far worse than you can imagine and these monsters need to be punished.”

"Don't you think we should fill Dumbledore in first before we bring in the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Moody asked gruffly.

Severus glared at the severely scarred and disfigured ex-auror. "Get Bones now, before I kill the fat bastard and his spiteful bitch of a wife." Snapping his wand, he conjured ropes and tape and tightly bound and gagged the muggles.

Frank glared at Moody when he opened his mouth to protest again. “Alastor, I am an auror first and an Order member second. If Severus feels that this situation calls for Amelia and the rest of the force, then you better damn well believe I will fetch them without questioning Severus. Dumbledore may be a powerful and well respected wizard, but even he is not above the law.” Placing a kiss on his wife’s cheek, he turned to leave the house so he could summon his boss.

Moody respected Frank, but at the same time he knew that there were things that Albs didn’t want the ministry knowing. Following Frank out the door, he disappareted to Hogwarts to inform Albus of the current situation.

Alice has taken her husband’s place at Severus’ side, but she knew better than to reach out and attempt to comfort the wizard. She had a better relationship with Severus than most Order members seeing as they had been somewhat friendly to each other while attending Hogwarts, but she also knew how violently the man could lash out when upset or angry. “Severus, is it true, is Harry dead?”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, his head was starting to throb. “I honestly don’t know, Alice, but if he is alive, it will be a miracle. Truthfully, death would have been preferable and more humane over what these monsters put him through. You can’t even imagine the torture that child suffered through while living here.

Alice watched as Severus walked on trembling legs to the couch and sat down. Her Neville has always been terrified of his potions master, and she could understand why. Not only was Neville a disaster at brewing, but Severus was a hard task master who expected nothing but perfection from his students. She knew how cruel Severus could be with his words when he wanted to be. It was a bit disturbing to see the stern man so...human.

Wringing her hands, Alice took a seat next to Severus, who was still looking extremely pale. “What did you see?”

Severus subtly shook his head, he really didn’t want to talk about the horrible things he just witnessed. Not even Bellatrix, in all her madness, had ever tortured someone to the extent little Harry had been tortured. Looking around the room, he got up and approached the small door to the cupboard under the stairs. “This is where they kept him locked up, alone, scared, hurt, starving, sick, and bleeding. This was not only his cell, but also his sanctuary. For days they would keep him locked in here with no food or water, but at least they were days where he wasn’t being beat on or tortured.” Severus reached out to open the small door, but stopped, tightly clenching his fist when he saw how horribly he was shaking.

Alice covered her mouth in horror as tears rolled down her face. “Severus?” She questioned in a weak and small voice.

Willing his trembling to stop, Severus grabbed the doorknob and wrenched the door open. Lighting the tip of his wand so he could see in the tiny dark space, he reached in and pulled out a tattered and blood stained baby blanket and a small, stuffed dog that resembled Sirius Black in his animagus form.

Alice gasped. “Liam has that same blanket, he's had it ever since he was a baby. He also has a stuffy like that, but his is a wolf. Is...is that blood on the blanket?”

“As well as other bodily fluids,” Severus mumbled, wanting nothing more than to burn the small blanket.

Alice peeked over Severus’ shoulder, wishing immediately that she hadn’t done so. Amongst all the toxic cleaning chemicals, there were rags coated in old blood and what looked to be urine. The floor and the walls were also splattered in blood, and there were tiny deep scratch marks on the inside of the door.

Severus ran his fingers across the scratch marks, plucking out a tiny fingernail coated in dry blood. “They sat in the other room listening as Harry tried to claw his way out of the cupboard. They actually laughed as he screamed and cried and begged.”

A loud clearing of a throat alerted to Severus that someone other than Alice Longbottom was behind him. “Professor, I’m going to need that blanket and stuffed animal as evidence, as well as a copy of what you witnessed inside Mr. Dursley’s Head.”

“Madam Bones,” Severus greeted as he handed the stern witch the bloody blanket and stuffy. Pulling out a vial from his robe pocket, he extracted his memories then placed them in the vial. He wished that he could completely remove the memories and scourgify his brain, but he knew better than to attempt to oblivate himself. Holding the vial up, he looked seriously to the head of the DMLE. “What’s in here isn’t pretty. Don’t eat before watching it.”

“I understand and appreciate the warning, Professor,” Amelia said as she took the innocent looking vial. Snapping her fingers, she handed the items over to one of her aurors. Turning to the rest of her team, she barked, “I want this cupboard stripped and whatever evidence you find bagged. Then go through the rest of the house with a fine tooth comb.”

Severus straightened up, relieved that the witch was here to take charge. Honestly, with knowing Petunia, he wasn’t surprised that both she and her husband abused Harry, but what the boy suffered went way past abuse.

Amelia once again turned her attention onto Severus. “Care to fill me in on what’s going on? All I know is that Frank said that this had to be top priority and that it involved an unknown Potter child and possibly abuse and murder.” To say that she had been shocked when her top auror came bursting into her office looking pale and shook up is an understatement. She had went to school and worked with James for years, both before and after the war, and never had he mentioned that he had a second son, that Liam was a twin.

“This goes far beyond abuse,” Severus said, once again tasting bile in his throat. “That bastard neglected, beat, starved, maimed, disfigured, molested, and sold the Potter boy into child prostitution as well as pornography.”

“Merlin!” Alice cried as she stumbled to a chair and collapsed. Deep in her heart she knew that it was bad going off of Severus’ extreme reaction, but she never even considered rape, prostitution, and child pornography. Child abuse in the wizarding world was extremely rare. Young witches and wizards were loved and cherished. As an auror she could count on one hand how many child abuse cases she has witnessed, it just didn’t happen.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Alice imagined that it was her Neville that Lily had sent to live with her sister. She pictured Neville alone and scared locked in a cupboard not understanding where his mommy and daddy were, crying for them to come and save him. She pictured him clawing his little fingers bloody as he tried to scratch his way through the wooden door while Lily’s muggle sister and husband laughed and teased him. She pictured her innocent little boy curled up in a ball on the floor while heavy fists beat down on him, breaking little bones. And worst of all, she pictured adult men tearing through his delicate body as they ripped his innocence away from him, concerned with only their pleasure, pleasure that they were getting from an underage child.

Sliding to the floor and onto her knees, Alice vomited up everything in her stomach as she sobbed uncontrollably. Normally she was stronger than this, but this case just hit too close to home. She knew and loved Lily, she had helped raise Liam, to know that there was another Potter child out there that had been used and abused so horrifically made her feel like she had somehow failed the boy that probably would have been her godson too.

With tears in his own eyes, Frank rushed to his distraught wife. Alice tended to be a little more sensitive when it came to cases involving children, he wished now that he would have come here alone. Alice adored children, and since the birth of Neville they have been trying to conceive again, but even with the help of potions, nothing was working. Alice had been hit with some unknown curse at the end of the first war, a curse that they suspect was interfering with her fertility.

“Frank, take Alice home and have your mother see to her, I’m going to need you hear with me. You’re my best man and this case is too sensitive for me to call in James or Sirius.” Amelia ordered briskly.

Nodding his head, Frank scooped up his wife, who was still sobbing, then activated the portkey that would take them back to Longbottom Manor. He hated leaving her when she was this upset, but there was a young man out there somewhere that needed his help. 

***HP

Liam ignored the knocking on his bedroom door at his godfather’s house even though the noise was making his migraine worse. He knew who it was, knew that it was his mother wanting to talk to him, but right now his parents were the last people he wanted to see or talk to. At first when woke he had been confused and disoriented, but then everything came rushing back to him. Everything that happened to him after Voldemort tricked him, and then everything that the bastard had said while he was at his feet at his mercy. Putting his head in his hands, he clenched his eyes tightly shut in a childish attempt to make the past few hours miraculously disappear.

“Liam dear, are you alright?” Lily asked softly as she entered her son’s room carrying a tray of food and potions.

Keeping his head down, Liam ignored his mother. He had been hoping for time to work through everything before having to deal with his mother who has been lying to him his entire life.

Lily stood there with the tray in her hands as she took in the sight of her handsome fifteen year old son. Liam was tall for his age, already taller than his father at six feet, two inches tall. He wasn’t overly muscled as he was still filling out, but he was healthy and fit thanks to his years of being a beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Liam’s hair was red, but it wasn’t a reddish orange like most of the Weasleys, it was more of a rich burgundy with natural lighter highlights. Thankfully Liam hadn’t inherited his father’s uncontrollable, rats nest hair, instead it flowed in a soft wave and rested right at his collar bones. Her boy was an extremely good looking young man, with his father’s hazel eyes, and her softer facial features. Even if he wasn’t the prophecy child, she still loved him and was extremely proud of him. Liam was her entire world. 

“You have been lying to me my entire life,” Liam croaked out tenderly. His entire body was hurting him, especially his throat from all the screaming he did while being held under the Cruciatus Curse. “My entire life is nothing but a lie.”

Lily paled. “Liam love, what are you talking about?” Setting the tray down, she reached out for her son’s hand, but ended up stumbling backwards in shock when he wrenched his hand back and lunged to his feet.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” Liam yelled despite the intense pain he was in. “I heard everything that Voldemort said, every damn word. My entire life I have felt like there was something or someone missing, like there was an emptiness inside my soul, but I could never understand why. I have a brother, a twin! You know that twins share a magical connection, a bond, how could you send him away and act as if he never even existed?”

Lily looked at her son with tears in her eyes. She never knew that Liam had felt like that, that he had felt an emptiness from his twin not being with him. Yes she knew that twins shared a strong magical bond, some could even communicate telepathically like Fred and George Weasley, but she had assumed since Harry was a squib, that there was no magical bond between them.

Liam rubbed at his chest, directly over his heart. “All this time I thought there was something wrong with me because no matter what I did, I never felt truly happy or complete.”

“I-I never knew, Liam. Professor Dumbledore told us that Harry was a squib. Harry had never shown any signs of magic and we just didn’t want him to feel jealous or inadequate over not having any magic.”

“Inadequate!” Liam spat. “Not having magic wouldn’t have made my brother inadequate. He was my brother, my twin, I would have made sure that he knew that he was special and loved. I would have looked after him and protected him. No, you got rid of him because him being a squib made you feel inadequate. You were ashamed that you gave birth to a squib. I have heard the stories, I know that dad had been given a hard time for marrying a muggle born. I know that my grandparents didn’t approve of you. You were afraid that everyone was right, that you weren’t good enough to be a Potter. You were only thinking of yourself, not my innocent brother.”

“That’s not true,” Lily whispered, horrified at what her son had just said. Sure her and Liam had fought before, but never before has he spoken to her with so much hate. “I loved Harry with all my heart, he was my baby boy, I was just trying to do what was best for him. I wanted him to have a happy and normal muggle life.”

“Normal!” Liam choked out, tasting blood on his tongue from his torn and shredded throat. “Harry didn’t have a normal life. It’s hard to explain, but there have been times over the years where I would wake in a cold sweat, my heart racing in fear. I could never understand why I had nightmares of being locked up and hurt, of being lonely, hungry and scared, but now I know that I was feeling what my brother was feeling. Harry has been hurt bad, and it’s all yours and dad’s fault!” 

Lily frantically shook her head no. “No, you’re wrong, Liam, my sister, your Aunt Petunia, would never hurt an innocent child. Her and I may have never gotten along after I received my Hogwarts letter, but she wouldn’t have hurt Harry.”

“Lily,” James said softly as he entered the room looking pale and sickly. “I have just received word from Frank. It’s not good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to post this rewrite, my muse has been lazy the past few months.

The original chapter was 3361 words, the rewrite is 4843 words.

Please enjoy and review.

***HP

Lily sat on her son’s bed, her eyes red and swollen, as James finished retelling her what Frank had told him about Harry. James didn’t know all the details, just the bare basics, but it was enough for her to be able to paint a pretty nasty and horrific picture of her son’s life. 

Liam was pacing the room in both agitation and pain. Even though he had downed a disgusting pain potion, his body was still throbbing with pain from Voldemort’s curses. His father had tried to force him to leave the room, stating that he was too hurt and too emotionally upset to be able to hear what he had to say about his brother, but he had flat out refused to obey. He was sick and tired of his parents lying and keeping things from him. He was just a year and a few months shy of his seventeenth birthday, and if he was old enough to be trained to fight the Dark Lord, then he was old enough to learn to truth about his twin brother. He knew that the news wasn’t going to be good, but Harry was his twin and he needed to know everything.

Liam picked up a mug and heaved it across the room, his magic whipping wildly around him. “This is all your fault!” He roared, having just heard from his father’s mouth what Mr. Longbottom had told him about Harry, about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of an aunt and uncle that until today he hadn’t even known existed. “You did this to Harry.”

James ran his hand through his shaggy hair, his eyes filled with pain and remorse. “Son, we didn’t know that this would happen when we sent Harry to Petunia. Please try to understand, we were only doing what was best for your brother. We didn’t know that they would beat and starve him.”

Liam just stood there staring at his parents like they were covered in hippogriff dung. Without saying a word, he turned and fled the room. He was almost to the kitchen when he froze, Neville’s dad’s voice could be heard on the other side of the door talking in hushed and urgent tones. He was surprised, Normally when a serious discussion was going on in the kitchen, a silencing charm would be put up. Hearing his brother’s name, he decided that he didn’t care, no one was going withhold information from him about his brother.

Frank stopped talking when Liam entered the kitchen. He had just returned from searching the Dursley’s house and he was getting ready to fill Sirius and Remus in on what happened. He opened his mouth to order the teen out, but one look at the stubborn determination on his face and in his eyes had him thinking twice. What they had discovered in that house of horrors was a nightmare, but Liam deserved to know what happened to his twin. The boy was almost sixteen years old, he didn’t need to be babied.

Looking to his godson, Sirius patted the seat next to him on the bench. Just a few short hours ago he had been happy, excited over finally getting to see his long lost godson again, but he could tell by the grave look on Frank’s face that he wasn’t going to like what he had to say.

Frank cleared his throat, buying himself a few more minutes before crushing his friends hearts. He could tell how much Sirius and Remus loved Harry by the way they talked about him earlier, and what he had to say was going to kill them. “I’m sorry, but my mission didn’t go as planned. There were some complications and Amelia has taken the Dursley’s into custody. What we discovered in that house was worse than anything we ever found at the height on Voldemort’s terror. What I saw and heard this evening has made me question if Voldemort was right when he declared that all muggles are evil and must be killed.”

“Did you find Harry?” Sirius asked with dread.

Feeling dirty, Frank rubbed at his arms. After what he learned this evening, all wanted to do was go home and take a scalding hot shower, but unfortunately after this he had to go home to check on his wife and then he had to return to the Ministry to help Amelia. He was sure his wife was alright, his mother had given her a dreamless sleep, but he also wanted to check in on his Neville, just to reassure himself that his son was safe and happy.

Dropping his eyes, Frank shook his head no. “I’m sorry, but Harry hasn’t lived with Lily’s sister since he was eight years old.”

“What?” Liam cried. His father had said that Harry had been starved and abused, but that was all he had known at the time. “Where is he?”

Closing his eyes, Frank tried to will his vomit away. “Harry didn’t have a good life with the Dursley’s, they treated him worse than an animal. His uncle sold him when he was eight years old, when he became too damaged to be of use to him.”

Sirius grabbed his godson’s arm when he went to stand up. He could clearly see that Frank was struggling and the last he needed was Liam demanding answers. “Start from the beginning and take your time.”

“Fire Whiskey first,” Frank grunted as he grabbed a bottle and a couple glasses. Pouring enough for himself, Sirius, and Remus, he decided after serious consideration to give Liam a small glass too.

Eyebrows raised, Liam accepted the glass, not sure what to make of it. If Sirius had offered him a glass, he would have laughed it off, Sirius was always pulling pranks like that, but the was Auror Longbottom, if he was offering him a glass of alcohol, then he knew that this was extremely bad.

Frank downed his glass of whiskey then poured himself a second one. “Harry’s first three years were spent locked in a dirty and cramped cleaning supply closet. He was alone and scared and surrounded by toxic cleaning chemicals and was rarely fed or changed. Petunia and Vernon had tried to find a way to contact James and Lily to return Harry, but without an owl they had no way of reaching them. That same cupboard under the stairs became both Harry’s prison cell, and his bedroom until he was eight years old. Harry was rarely fed, maybe three times a week if he was lucky...which he rarely was. Not only was he starved, but he was also forced to sit on the floor and watch as his relatives and cousin ate.”

“They made him watch them eat?” Remus asked horrified. “They ate in front of a starving a child?”

“They just didn’t eat in front of him, Remus, they also taunted him with the food that was being withheld from him. They would hold food out to him like he was a dog, then yank it away from him laughing when he eagerly reached out for it. When they did decide to feed him, it was usually rancid milk and pieces of old, and sometimes moldy, leftovers.”

Sirius looked down at his half eaten sandwich feeling his stomach revolt at the thought of finishing it off. All these years he has been happy and well fed, while little Harry had been scared and starved. He should have beaten James until the man gave in and told him his godson’s location.

“As if the neglect wasn’t bad enough, they also very rarely changed his diapers, sometimes making him go a week wearing the same soiled nappy. As you can imagine he developed some horrible sores, sometimes they were so bad that they prevented him from being able to walk. Harry also quickly learned to not make a sound, no matter how scared he was, how hungry he was, or how much pain he was in. From what we can tell he stopped talking completely at the age of two.”

“What...what did they do to him to make him stop talking?” Liam asked weakly.

Frank wanted to down his second glass of whiskey, but Amelia will have his ass if he shows up drunk. Sighing, he opted to just sip at it. “At first they would just smack him on his bottom, but it quickly progressed to face slaps, punches, kicks, and then the belt or the whip.

Liam started shaking so badly that his whisky started sloshing over the sides of his glass. “I-I use to get nightmares, at least once or twice a week, where I was locked in a small room scared, hurt, and hungry. I-I just thought that I had an overactive imagination or something, but because of those dreams I have a fear of small, dark spaces.” 

His eyes sad, Remus draped his arm over his pup’s shoulder, giving him a small squeeze. “It’s the twins bond.”

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. “The two of you were extremely close, and even though Harry was a few minutes older than you, you were very protective over him.”

Sirius smiled wistfully as he looked to his mate. “Remember how Liam would give Harry his bottle if he was given his first?”

Remus’ smile didn’t reach his eyes, his heart was too heavy as he remembered his twin cubs. “I remember that.”

“I-I did?” Liam asked tentatively, wishing that he could remember something about his brother.

“Every time,” Sirius confirmed. “On the day your parents brought you home from the hospital wing, Lily placed you and Harry in separate cribs, but you screamed so loud and hard that you damn near brought the roof down. It was James who finally figured out that you were screaming for your brother. As soon as James placed him in your crib, you quieted right down and fell asleep holding Harry’s hand.

Liam couldn’t stop his tears from falling. “How was I after my parents got rid of Harry?”

“You screamed and cried for a week and you refused to eat anything. You spent every waking moment toddling from room to room looking for your brother.” Rubbing his face, Sirius was shocked to find that his hands were wet with his tears. He hadn’t even realized that he was crying. “You would call out, “Haaawy, whe ars yous,” over and over again until your little voice was too sore and hoarse to talk. Lily finally had to breakdown and give you a pediatric dreamless sleep potion just to get you to sleep at night.”

“It was horrible,” Remus admitted. “You were lost and heartbroken without your twin.”

Liam once again placed his hand over his heart and started rubbing it. He pictured his younger self desperately searching for his twin, for his other half, and it made him want to crawl in a ball and cry. How could his parents tear him away from his twin? How could they have just carelessly abandon their own baby? 

Remus continued on. “You had gotten so bad that James had to take down any pictures of Harry and lock his clothes, toys, and furniture away in the attic. Anything that reminded you of Harry would set you off crying uncontrollably for hours.”

Frank hated interrupting, but he really needed to get back to the ministry. “When Harry turned three they started forcing him to do small chores, such as picking up after their son Dudley who was the same age as Harry, but by the time he was five he was doing all the cooking and cleaning.”

"Food that he probably wasn't allowed to eat." Sirius bit out in disgust. 

Frank inclined his head. “Lily’s sister would even stand guard while he cooked just to make sure he didn’t try to eat anything. If he dared to try, she would either smack him with a spatula, or burn his hand on the stove. Because of his malnutrition, Harry was barely the size of a three year old at the age of five, so he had to stand on a chair with their son’s booster seat just to reach the stove. When they didn’t have him working until he passed out, they kept him locked in the cleaning cupboard, which didn’t have a mattress or any other comforts, just his old baby blanket and a stuffed dog that looked an awful lot like Padfoot.”

A look of pain flashed across Sirius’ face. “For the twins first birthday I gave Harry a stuffy that looked like Padfoot, and Liam one that looked like Moony. Merlin, Harry had loved that damn stuffed animal, you never saw him without it in his hands. Actually, Liam, your first bought of accidental magic was because of that toy. You and Harry were thirteen months old when Lily misplaced Harry’s stuffed animal and couldn’t find it. Harry’s little heart and been so broken that he started to cry, which was extremely rare for him. When you heard your brother crying, you too started to cry, and then before we could do anything, like summon the toy, you held out your hand and summoned the toy from Lily’s purse yourself. You were so proud of yourself, and Harry had hugged you so tightly that you both toppled over laughing.”

Liam felt weak and shaky. “Mom and dad told me that my first bought of accidental magic was summoning my bottle. Everything! Every damn thing in my life has been a lie! Do my parents even know how to tell the truth?”

Remus’ heart went out to his pup. “Frank, what happened to Harry next?” He knew that the story was only going to get worse, he could smell the dread rolling off of Frank.

Frank looked at the trio a long time before getting the courage to speak about what they discovered next. “Harry’s sixth birthday was where things got...” Frank stumbled, unable to find a word to describe how terrible what happened next was.

“Frank, what happened to my pup?” Sirius asked, his hands shaking.

Frank pursed his lips. “James and Lily left Harry with a small fortune, enough money to see him comfortable until he was at least twenty one. Unfortunately by the time Harry turned six years old, Vernon and Petunia had completely blown through every scent, and of course none of it had been used for Harry. Use to all the extra money, Vernon decided to put Harry to work. A few days prior he had watched a news segment about child pornography and how these sick bastards were making a fortune off of posting nude pictures of little boys and girls on the internet. It started with just pictures of Harry posed naked, but then he quickly advanced to making videos.” Both he and Sirius may be purebloods, but it was part of their training to learn about muggle technology, and since Lily was a muggle who still enjoyed her muggle comforts, Liam too knew all about computers and the internet. 

Lunging to his feet, Sirius started pacing. What kind of sick bastard gets off on seeing a child naked? He was so angry that he could feel his magic crackling along his skin.

Feeling sick, Remus laid his head on the dark wood table and covered it with his arms. It was too close to the full moon and Moony was howling with grief and anger. It was a good thing Amelia had the Dursley’s in custody, he didn’t doubt that Moony would track them down and tear them to pieces.

“Vernon starting making a fortune on the videos, more money then you can ever imagine, but of course it wasn’t enough for the sick, greedy bastard. It wasn’t long before he took it to the next level.” To hell with Amelia, Frank grabbed another bottle of whisky and poured everyone, including Liam, another glass.

Eyes unfocused, Liam stared at his glass of alcohol. “Mr. Longbottom, what do you mean by, next level?” He had an idea, he wasn’t stupid, but he had to hear it before he could believe it.

“We found two boxes of cd’s in Vernon’s closet, the monster kept copies of everything that happened to Harry. It’s disturbing and disgusting how many men subscribe and pay money to watch child pornography. Harry was so popular, that it wasn’t long before Vernon started getting requests from men wishing to spend an hour alone with the boy. The sum of money offered was too much for Vernon to pass up, so once a week he would send his wife and son out for a movie or something fun, and then he would auction Harry off to the highest bidder. He would then allow the winner free rein over Harry for an hour or two while taping the entire, horrific encounter.”

Frank’s heart broke at the look of anguish in the three men’s eyes. “I’m not going to go into detail on what was on those videos, but I will personally hunt every man down and make sure they can never hurt another child. No child, hell no human being, should be forced to endure the hell that Harry went through at their hands.

Springing to his feet, Liam made it to the trashcan just in time to lose his stomach. Falling to the ground, he curled up into a ball and started sobbing. He remembered when he was six, that was when he got his first real broom. He remembered spending hours on that broom learning how to fly and play quidditch. At six he also spent a lot of time with his best friend Neville, they were always having sleepovers at each other’s houses. He didn’t even know what sex was when he was six, he didn’t learn anything about sex until he was twelve years old, and even now at almost sixteen he was still a virgin. 

It was hard, but Remus forced himself to his feet so he could comfort his pup. What were you supposed to say to someone after learning that their brother had been raped by grown men at only six years of age? He couldn’t tell Liam that everything was going to be okay, because it wasn’t and it never will be. This was going to change Liam. This was going to change them all.

“Is my pup dead?” Sirius howled loudly, his entire life shattering. For years he had searched for Harry with Remus’ help, but they never thought to look with Lily’s sister. They knew what a horrible woman she was, they had met her at James and Lily’s wedding, never in a million years did he think that Lily would send Harry to live with them.

“We don’t know, Sirius, but it will be a miracle if he’s still alive. We are following up on a few leads, but Harry was sold to a man who specializes in child sex trafficking. He could be anywhere in the world right now.”

“Why?” Sirius cried, openly weeping now. “If he was making so much money off of Harry, why did Vernon sell him?” The thought of Harry being sexually abused at his uncle’s house was horrible enough, but finding out that he was sold to a man who specialized in selling children to any sick bastard around the world terrified him to his core.

Frank was struggling to keep his eyes open, and it wasn’t just because he had too many drinks. He had been up for over forty eight hours now, and sadly he wouldn’t be getting sleep anytime soon. After he finished here had to go back to the Ministry and help sort out hours worth of evidence, including having to watch videos of little Harry being raped. He didn’t want to do it, just the thought made him vomit in his mouth, but he was going to track down every sick bastard that touched that child and personally feed them to the dementors. They also needed to organize a search party to start looking for Harry...or at least his body. He wasn’t going to stop looking until the boy was found, whether alive or dead.

Frank watched as Sirius paced the room like a caged wild animal prepared to kill. “Harry may have stopped talking when he was just a babe shortly after Lily and James left him with her sister, but his eyes spoke for him. The boy had the most enchanting emerald eyes that truly were a window to his soul. Unfortunately his eyes freaked out one of Vernon’s customers so he took caustic cleaning fluid and poured them into both of Harry’s eyes, blinding him.”

Frank closed his eyes when Liam started retching again, this time not caring that he was vomiting onto the floor. He couldn’t blame the boy, he too had gotten sick more than once. How Harry survived such hell was completely beyond him.

Sirius stumbled to the bench and collapsed, his breathing coming so fast and hard that he was starting to hyperventilate. This was all his fault, he should have tried harder to find his pup.

“With Harry blind,” Frank continued, his voice barely above a whisper, “Harry could no longer do all the cooking and cleaning. Despite Harry being blind, Vernon was offered a large sum of money from the child sex trafficker so he sold him. It seems there are sick bastards who not only get off on having sex with children, but also with having sex with children with disabilities.”

Severus and Mad Eye entered the kitchen, freezing when they took in the scene in front of them. Cursing, Severus quickly dug through his robe and pulled out a calming draught and stomach soother then forced Liam to drink them. After making sure that Liam was taken care of, he then handed both Sirius and Remus calming draughts. He couldn’t fault them for needing potions, he had already taken three calming droughts himself and was planning on taking a dreamless sleep before bed...anything to keep him from relieving the horrors of what he witnessed in that vile bastard’s head.

Frank perked up at seeing Severus and Moody. When he had left them, they had been getting ready to apparate to Harry’s last known location. The man who had bought Harry was known to take his purchases to a child prostitution house where he was able to test the children out himself, as well as sell them to his local clientele. Each child was assigned their own room, a room that was used more for entertaining than for sleeping. “Did you find anything?” He asked desperately.

Moody grunted as he took a seat at the head of the table. Accepting a pain potion from Severus, he swallowed it down in one shot. Not only was he retired and out of shape, but traipsing through London with just one leg wasn’t easy. “From what we can find out, Harry was working in that home for six month under the name of Shade, due to the sunglasses he wore to hide his disfigured eyes. We were lucky enough to stumble across an older teen who use to work there and knew Harry. He was one of the lucky kids who managed to escape the fire.”

“Fire?” Sirius asked in a choked and hoarse voice.

“This is where things get interesting,” Severus said, taking over for Moody. “The young man told us that on the night of the fire, Harry had been purchased by a man who was known to get too rough with the boys. In fact, four boys had died the day after spending a few hours with him. This teenager, who is currently homeless, remembers hearing screams coming from Shade’s room, and then minutes later the man came bursting out of the room covered in flames. The man’s flailing ended up causing the furniture and curtains to catch on fire, then after that the fire spread quickly. Most of the boys managed to escape in the chaos because the owner took off, not wanting to get caught by the police for child sex trafficking.”

“Do you think that it was Harry’s magic that started the fire?” Remus asked sadly.

“I do,” Moody admitted. “It probably lashed out in defense of Harry when the bastard was hurting him, probably even killing him. It had to have been bad seeing as up until that point his magic had never done anything like that.”

“What about my brother? D-Did he die in the fire too?”

“According to the homeless kid, he saw Harry escape that night with the rest of the children who were lucky enough to get out. As far as he knows, your brother has been living on the streets in London for the past six years.

Liam struggled to his feet, his legs still shaky and his stomach cramping from getting sick. “We have go and find him! We have to bring my brother home where he belongs!”

"Amelia has every available Auror out searching for him, kid. She even called in some of the retired boys. Everyone is taking this very seriously. If Harry is out there, we will find him." Moody said gruffly.

“There’s a potion I can brew,” Severus said, addressing Liam, “but it’s considered dark because it uses blood. It’s not exactly a legal potion, but it can help us track down Harry. The potion calls for your blood, Liam. I believe that is why the Dark Lord lured you out. He wanted your blood so he can brew this potion himself.”

Liam thrust out his arms, his eyes slightly wild looking. “Take it all!” He cried. “I’ll do anything to help find my twin. Take as much blood as you need. Hell, I’ll even give you my leg if it will help find Harry.”

Severus snorted. “I just need your blood,” he repeated as he pulled out a dagger from the potions kit he always kept on him. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to do this the hard way. I can’t use magic to collect your blood, it will interfere with the potion.”

Liam didn’t even flinch when his professor cut into his arm. He hadn’t been exaggerating, he would do anything to find and bring home his twin brother.

“So you believe that Voldemort is planning to brew this potion?” Remus asked, terrified for his lost pup. Harry had already suffered so much, couldn't the universe just cut him a break. 

“Indeed, but Draco is the only one skilled enough to brew the potion, unless the Dark Lord brews it himself. I will speak with Draco and ask him to buy us some time.” Currently, his job as a spy was very complicated and precarious. As far as Dumbledore and the rest of the Order knew, he had been outed as a spy months ago and barely escaped with his life. That wasn’t exactly true. He was currently in a very dangerous position, spying for both sides but technically not loyal to either one. He was loyal to magic herself, not to a Light or Dark Lord. He knew that he was going to have to pick a side soon, he was just hoping that whichever side he gave his loyalty to, it was the side that wanted to preserve and save magic.

“How long will it take to brew the potion?” Liam asked tiredly.

“Two weeks, but if Harry is still alive, we will be able to find him with it. Sirius, may I use your lab?”

Feeling cold and numb, Sirius nodded his head. Right now he felt lost, he didn’t know what to say or what to do. Actually, he was feeling murderous, he wanted to kill James and Lily for doing this to his pup.

Moody held out his cane, stopping Liam from rushing past him. “Where the hell are you going, boy?

“To find my brother!” Liam snapped, daring the ex-auror to stop him. No one was going to stop him from looking for Harry.

Moody stared long and hard at the boy before a slow smirk appeared on his heavily scarred face. “Not alone you’re not, boy. You wouldn’t last five minutes out there on those dangerous streets. It’s not Hogsmead out there, boy. It’s the muggle world.” Groaning, he struggled to his feet, knocking back the rest of his fire whisky. “Well let’s go, we have a lot of miles to cover.”

“Thank you,” Liam said, shocked at the man’s offer to help him. He had thought for sure that Moody was going to try and stop him.

“Wait for me,” Sirius cried. “If I stay here I’m just going to end up murdering James and Lily. I’ll be more help searching for Harry than rotting in Azkaban.”

“I’m coming too,” Remus added. “I’m not going to be able to rest until our pup is safely off the streets.”


	4. Chapter 4

The original version of this chapter had 2173 words, the rewrite has 4121

Hope you enjoy and please review

***HP

A small boy wearing black sunglasses stumbled out of the dark and dirty alley on unsteady feet, his trembling hand shoving a small wad of money into his faded jean’s pocket. Not a minute later an older business man exited the alley behind the boy, his hands fumbling with the zipper on his pants. Whistling a jaunty little tune, he looked up and down the street before heading in the opposite direction of the boy, a smug and satisfied look on his arrogant face.

With his chin to his chest, the boy ducked down another alley, his fingers scraping painfully against the brick wall as he struggled to keep from collapsing. Panting hard, he gave in and collapsed behind a dumpster and then started throwing up. Sadly there wasn’t much in his stomach to expel, so he was mostly just dry heaving.

Wiping his mouth, he leaned back against the filthy dumpster, his nose long ago immune to the stench of rotting trash. With his heart pounding in his chest, he tried to take deep calming breaths, but all that did was make the spinning in his head even worse. Reaching behind him, he snatched the band that was keeping his long hair in a pony tale and roughly pulled it out. Using his nails, he started scratching violently at his scalp in an attempt to chase away the feeling of the man’s hands on his head.

Why had the man gone and ruined everything by touching him? He hated sucking dick, but it was something that he resigned himself to doing years ago if he wanted to eat. Stuffing his hand in his pocket, he ran his fingers gently across the crumpled up piece of card stock that he carried with him everywhere he went. He didn’t have many rules, and he had shown the man the card with his rules before he dropped to his knees and the man had agreed to follow his rules as long as he took him deep into his throat, but then the man had grabbed his head, his strong fingers tangling harshly into his hair. He had tried to fight the man, he tried to pull away from him, but the man was big and strong and he easily kept his head still as he violently fucked into his throat until he came with a loud, satisfied groan.

The young boy wrapped his arms around his legs then buried his face in his knees. Mentally he started reciting his rules, the rules that were written out that piece of paper that he kept safely in his pocket. Rule number one, no anal penetration. He absolutely refused to have sex with his customers. Rule number two, oral or hand jobs only. Rule number three, condoms are to be worn at all times, even for hand jobs. Rule number four, no talking. Hearing someone praise him or call him names while sucking their dicks made the experience a hundred times worse for him. He just wanted to get the man off, get his money, and then go home. Then finally rule number five, and the most important rule as far as he was concerned, absolutely no touching him anywhere at anytime...not even his head. It was the last rule that the stranger broke and caused him to suffer a panic attack.

He wasn’t like most of the other street boys, the boys that will do anything for food or drugs. He was probably one of the only street kids that wasn’t addicted to drugs or alcohol. He tended to keep to himself and keep hidden, only venturing out when his hunger pains become to great to ignore. He could easily go days without eating before finally giving in and dropping to his knees for a few small dollars.

He hated what he had to do in order to survive, but he made sure that he was good at sucking so he could get repeat customers. It was easier working with men who knew and accepted his rules, because he never, ever, broke his rules, not even for more money. If someone refused to follow his rules, there were no second chances, they would never see him again. He wished that he could get an honest job, but sadly there weren’t that many honest jobs for broken, blind, homeless, underaged, illiterate kids who refused to talk.

Lifting his head, he was relieved to find that his head was no longer spinning. He still felt weak and shaky, and his throat now hurt from the beating it had just taken, not to mention his vomiting, but he was finally feeling good enough to get to his feet.

Finding his hairband on the ground next to his butt, he picked it up then started smoothing out his waist length, raven black hair. Quickly putting his hair in a single braid, he slowly started to make his way out of the alley and to his favorite convenient store. 

After the fire and his escape, he had thought for sure that he was going to die out on the streets. He was completely blind and alone and had never been in the real world before. He was never allowed out of the house when he lived with his aunt, and then he went directly from his aunt’s to the work house. He had never seen the outside world, even when he had had his eyesight.

He had been barely surviving alone for a month after the fire when he was found by one of the other boys that had escaped the work home. He was weak, cold, scared, and starving and he probably wouldn’t have made it another month if it hadn’t been for the boy. Being blind and knowing nothing of money, not even what it looked or felt like, store merchants had taken advance of him. He had managed to make a few dollars doing the only thing he knew how to do, suck dick, but his money didn’t get him much because the store workers were charging him too much and then pocketing his money. The boy from the home explained money to him and taught him how to identify what he had, and how to count it. The boy also taught him how navigate the streets, found them a safe place to sleep, and had written up his rules card since he was unable to speak. For six months him and the boy had lived together, taking care of and looking out for each other, until one night a customer beat his friend to death for refusing to do a threesome. Pain of the body he knew, it was pretty much all he knew, but pain of the heart he had never experienced before, at least not like that. The boy had been the first person to ever show him kindness and he had cared a great deal for him. He had cried hard for days after his only friend’s death, once again feeling alone and lost and not knowing what to do. So he did the only thing he could do to protect himself, he closed himself off to everyone and kept his head down, only wandering out when he absolutely had to.

With his hand hovering close to the bricks of the buildings, the blind boy started to slowly travel down the sidewalk, bumping his fingers against the bricks every few steps. This was his way of navigating the streets. He had been living in the area for so long that he knew where he was and where he was going just by the feel of the surrounding buildings. He could also tell where he was by the sounds and the smells as well as counting steps. It had taken him a long time to memorize the area, but now it was as easy as breathing for him. It also helped that he had a gift, a strange gift that he couldn’t explain. He could sense things, like cars, people, pretty much any object that was in his way. He didn’t know how, but it was like there was a force or something that warned him when he was getting ready to run into something. So because if his heightened other senses and his gift, he very seldom got lost or bumped into something despite being one hundred percent blind.

Stopping outside his favorite convenient store, pretty much the only store he shopped at, the boy dug what few dollars he made out of his pocket and started counting what he had. He didn’t count by sight, but by what the money felt like. Sadly he hadn’t made much money on that last blow job, but if he was careful with spending his money and if he rations his food properly, it will be enough to see him through for at least three days...five if he only eats every other day. It wasn’t fun, but he could do it.

The money unfortunately isn’t going to buy him much food, but he could probably get a few cans of soup, a loaf of bread, and if he’s lucky, a small carton of cold, creamy milk. It wasn’t a lot, and it was normally what he always bought, but food was food so he wasn’t going to complain. Any little bit of food was better than no food at all. He just really hoped that today he had enough money for milk. He loved milk more than anything and it has been months since he had last been able to buy any. Just thinking about milk had his mouth watering.

With a slightly trembling hand, the boy reached out and grasped the handle to the door of the convenient store. This was his favorite store to shop at because the owners were understanding of his situation and they have never taken advantage of his blindness. If anything, there have been times where they tried to give him more food than what he could pay for. As nice as that was of them, he always refused the free food. Just because he was blind, homeless, living on the streets and sucked dick for a living, it didn’t mean that he didn’t have morals. He wasn’t going to take food that he couldn’t pay for, and he wasn’t going to steal. Even in the dead of winter when it was hard to make money because even a desperate man didn’t want to get his dick sucked standing in the snow in below freezing weather, he never stole food. The winter was hard for the homeless, especially for those whose only form of money came from being on their knees. If you were willing to go back to a home or to a hotel room with someone for a few hours you could make decent money in the winter, but that was normally how most street kids ended up dead. To him, his life was worth more then a few dollars and a loaf of bread. 

The boy gave a shy smile to the store owner when she greeted him from behind the counter. He had been blind ever since he was eight years old, and even though he couldn’t see anything, like people, trees, cars, or buildings, he could see a light, a colorful glow that surrounded people. At first he didn’t understand what the glow meant, and he still didn’t truly understand it, but over the years he learned that the colors surrounding people had meanings. It was the color of the glow that let him know if someone was safe, or if someone was extremely dangerous.

If a person was surrounded by a blue or green glow, then he knew that the person was safe. It didn’t necessarily mean that they were nice, it just meant that they weren’t killers or rapists and that they had no desire to hurt him or others. The color pink meant that for the most part the person was good, but had the ability to lash out and hurt someone if provoked enough. The worse color, or at least the worse he had encountered so far, was the color red. If he saw someone with a red glow then he knew that he had to run and hide. A red glow meant that the person was evil, most likely a murderer. The man that had bought him for the night in the working home before the fire had the reddest glow he had ever seen. The man’s glow had been so red that it had almost been black. Most of the men who seek out street kids for an hour or two have at least a dark pink glow, even the guy he had just sucked off in the alley.

The boy shuffled past the counter, his eyes lingering on the beautiful, bright blue glow that surrounded the old store owner and her husband. Their glow was so blue that they were almost white. He had never meant another person with such a pure glow, he knew in his heart that they were good people who would never hurt him.

Carefully the boy ran his hands over the shelves, picking out what he wanted without knocking things over. He had been in here enough that he knew where everything was and what their prices were. With his stomach cramping and growling with anticipation, he grabbed five cans of soup and placed them in his basket. Walking to the bread isle, he grabbed the cheapest loaf of bread that they had then mentally calculated the total. Giving a sad sigh, he dropped his chin to his chest when he discovered that he wouldn’t have enough money to buy milk, not even the smallest carton. He had really been hoping for some creamy, delicious milk. He was so tired of drinking nothing but dirty, rusty water from the park bathroom.

***HP

The elderly lady who owned the store looked sadly at the small homeless boy as his eyes looked longingly towards the refrigerator where the milk was kept. It wasn’t often that he indulged in milk, but she knew how much the poor dear loved it. The silent blind boy had been coming into her store for about six years now and he was such a sweet little thing. Since their opening over twenty years ago, they had had a lot of trouble with street kids stealing from them, it was to be expected giving their situation, but never this boy. This boy wouldn’t even take free food from her let alone steal from her. He was such a sweet, good boy. Her heart bled for the child, he was such dainty little boy that she found herself constantly worrying about him.

The boy, who looked no older then ten even though she knew he had to be a few years older, was a truly beautiful child who only stood a little over five feet and hadn’t grown an inch in all the years he had been coming around. The boy always looked pale, gaunt, and sickly, and she had no idea how he had managed survive so long out on the streets. Of course she knew what he had to be doing to earn money, she knew he was selling his body or services, and many a nights she had laid awake in her nice warm bed crying silent tears for the poor thing. She wished that there was something that she could do for him, but if he wouldn’t accept free food from her, then he wasn’t going to accept any other form of help.

Even though he couldn’t see her, the store own gave the boy a smile as he placed his basket on the counter. The boy never handed her the food or the money, he couldn’t stand to be touched. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about why touch scared the young boy so much. Hell, even the smallest of touches could send the boy into a panic attack.

“How are you doing today, dear?” The lady asked kindly as she rang up his soup and bread. She knew he wouldn’t answer her, he never did. She didn’t know if his silence was because he didn’t want to talk, or because he was physically incapable of doing so. Still, she liked talking to him, she liked letting him know that she cared. She hoped that her kind words offered him a little comfort, even if for just a few minutes.

“It’s been over a week,” she said softly, “I was getting worried about you.”

The lady forced the smile to remain on her face when the boy refused to look up at her. Once again she wished that there was something that she could do to help him. “I don’t know if you know this, dear, but this week we are having a special on all canned soup, buy one get one free.” She was lying, but she wanted the child to get his milk, it had been months since he last bought some and his too skinny, too frail body could desperately use the calcium.

Raising his head, the boy tilted it to the side, studying the woman. Not only did the colorful glow around a person tell him if they were good or bad, but sometimes it also let him know if a person was lying or not. Studying her color, he smiled when her glow pulsated slightly, flaring with her lie. Normally he would be upset when someone lied to him, but he knew that this woman was just being nice and wanting to help him. Giving her a rare, true smile, he decided to accept her generosity for once. Walking back to the refrigerator, he grabbed a medium size carton of milk, thankful for the woman’s kindness. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to get to enjoy some milk, he couldn’t wait. Unlike most of the street kids, he didn’t waste his money on candy or sodas, or other junk foods, he needed food that was going to keep his belly full longer so he wouldn’t have to venture out to make more money. It’s wasn’t as though he was missing out anyway. He had never had junk food before so he didn’t need it now, he was fine going without.

“Take care of yourself, dear,” the old woman sighed as the boy turned to leave her store. If she could, she would take the boy home with her, but she knew that the second she offered she would never see him again. The boy had been hurt bad and he didn’t trust anyone. If she offered him a home, he would see it as a trick or a way to hurt him. At least this way she could help by offering him some extra food or a half a gallon of milk. It didn’t help her sleep better at night, but at least she was doing something.

***HP

The boy carefully climbed through the shattered window of an old abandoned building that he called home, two bags clutched tightly in his hands. Turning around, he replaced the board that he used to cover the window so no one could tell that he was living here. He has been living here for four years now, and while it was a dump and falling in around him, it kept him safely hidden away from the rest of the world and out of the harsh elements. He had a floor, four walls and a ceiling, it may not keep him warm, but it was home.

Shuffling to his small mound of blankets tucked away in the corner, the boy placed his bags down then took a seat. He didn’t have many possessions, and pretty much everything he had he got from churches that left stuff out for the homeless, but he was thankful for what he did have, not everyone was lucky enough to have as much as him. He had three well worn blankets, three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, two button up shirts, four pairs of grungy socks with holes in them, three hoodies, one pair of sneakers, a pair of snow boots, and one winter coat that was three sizes too big. Everything had been old and well worn when he got them, but he was thankful for the people that donated them instead of just throwing them away. He could have had a lot more clothes, he could be like other kids that grab everything from the donation bins that sometimes are left behind the churches, but he knew what it was like to be cold, to be without, so he only took what he absolutely needed and then left the rest for others. There were so many people living on the streets, and sadly there weren’t enough donations for everyone. It was common in the winter to find a frozen dead body on the street or hidden away in an alley. It was sad, but it was one of the dangerous of being homeless. 

Tearing into his loaf of bread, he grabbed a slice and literally stuffed it into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. It had been four days since he had his last bite of food, and while bread wasn’t his favorite, it was food going into his empty belly . He hated this life, he hated living in a run down building alone and cold and sucking dick for bread and cold canned soup, but it was better than living with his uncle or back at the home. At least on the streets he was free and could do what he wanted. At least here he wasn’t being beat on and hurt.

Swallowing his dry bread, he uncapped his milk then took three large gulps, a smile breaking out on his face. The milk was cold and creamy and delicious, it was even better than what he remembered. Sadly it was currently summer, which meant that he couldn’t save his milk, he had to drink it all in the next few hours before it soured. It wouldn’t be hard on him to drink it all now, milk was the best, he just wished that he could savor it and make it last for a few more days. It will probably be a long time before he can afford another carton.

Laying back, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into what he called his, safe place, as a child. He didn’t know what it was, it was just a place in his head, a mind scape, where he liked to lose himself in. When he was little and things were really bad at his uncle’s, he would slip into his safe place so he couldn’t feel the hands touching him, the teeth biting him, or the other bad things that were happening to him. It was strange, but in his safe place the outside world disappeared and he felt no pain.

When he had been little, there had been a little boy with red hair that use to visit him in his safe place. The boy had always been nice to him and had been very protective over him. He knew that the boy had just been a pretend friend, a figment of his imagination, but he desperately missed the boy now. It had been years since the boy last visited him, but if he concentrated hard enough, he could sometimes feel him. Over the years he had felt a lot of happiness from the boy, but there had also been a loneliness, as if he was missing something but he wasn’t sure what. Right now though, the boy felt anxious, scared, sad, and angry. He wondered what could have happened to make his friend feel that way.

With a sad sigh, he existed his safe place and allowed reality to once again wash over him. Grabbing one of his dingy and musty smelling blankets, he wrapped it tightly around himself. Now that he had food, milk, and some water stashed away from the park, he wouldn’t have to leave his home for at least a week. With a tired yawn, he closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn’t be visited by nightmares. His childhood liked to come back and haunt him while he slept and he hated reliving his past. As he started drifting off to sleep, his mind wandered back to his red headed friend and he hoped that everything was okay with him and that he could once again find happiness. He had never felt happiness before, but he wanted happiness for his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The original was 2850 words, the rewrite is 4296

Please enjoy and review.

***HP

With a dramatic groan, Liam collapsed onto the park bench, his tired body aching. Leaning back, he allowed his head fall back over the bench as he closed his dry, itchy eyes. It had been a week and a half since they started the search for his missing twin and they were no closer to finding him now than when they first started. He was trying to keep his hopes up, but his back and legs ached, his feet had blisters on them and he was exhausted to the bone. They had tried every point-me spell and locater spell they knew, but nothing worked. Uncle Remus had a theory that after everything Harry has been through, that his magic was protecting him by keeping him hidden. Professor Snape was still working hard on the illegal tracking potion, the potion that he swore would find Harry, but he was starting to lose hope. He hated feeling helpless, but all he could do now was keep searching and pray that the tracking potion will be powerful enough to get around his brother’s wild and untrained magic.

Without opening his eyes, Liam blindly reached down and gently stroked the dog’s head that was resting on his lap. He knew that the dog wasn't a stray, it was just his godfather in his animagus form. Knowing that as a dog his senses were heightened, Sirius thought it would be smarter to search as Padfoot in hopes of catching Harry’s scent. It was a good idea, but sadly Sirius had yet to catch his brother’s scent. They have been searching everyday nonstop from sunup to sundown, but still no sign of Harry. 

Not only was Liam physically tired, but he was also emotionally tired. His world has been flipped upside down then stomped brutally into the ground. He basically learned that his entire life was a lie, and his parents couldn’t understand why he wanted nothing to do with them. It has been one fight after another between them, until four days ago when they tried slipping him a dreamless sleep potion then demanded that he stop looking for Harry and allow the aurors and his godfathers to handle the hunt. Fed up with them and their bullshit, he floo’d to Grimmauld Place and has been living there ever since, refusing to talk to or even see his parents. As soon as they find Harry, he’s going to file for emancipation and move out for good. He was done with his parents. What they did was completely unforgivable.

“You okay there, kid?”

Cracking his eyes open, Liam gave the red head a weak and tired smile. Not only were the aurors looking for Harry, but so were the entire Order of the Phoenix. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that the only reason Dumbledore was helping in the search was because Harry was the true prophecy child and Dumbledore needed to find him before the Dark Lord. Today Bill and Charlie Weasley were searching with him. He really liked the older Weasley boys, they didn’t moan and bitch the entire time like Mundungus Fletcher and some of the other Order members. Bill and Charlie seemed to truly care and were taking the hunt for Harry very seriously. 

“I’m good,” Liam croaked out, his throat and lips dry. “I just wish we could get a new lead on Harry, it’s been three days since the last lead led us here. I never realized how big London was, it feels like we have been walking in circles and that I have walked over a million miles. I’m trying not to get discouraged, but it’s hard.”

“I know it’s hard, but try not to get too discouraged, Liam. This area is huge, and from what we have learned, Harry only ventures out when he absolutely has to in order to buy food.” Charlie said kindly. He left out the part where Harry also services men for money while he’s out, he knew how upset Liam gets when anyone talks about what Harry was doing in order to live. 

Bill patted the frustrated teen on the shoulder then stood up. “Come on, kid, there’s a store over there on the corner. Your throat sounds a little dry, lets get you something to drink and maybe some chocolate to help lift your spirits. We all could use a small break before we continue the search.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Liam said as he used Padfoot’s head to help him stand up, chuckling when the grim growled at him. “Come on, Pads, you have four legs and I only have two, what are you growling about? Be a good godpuppy and help your godson out.” Liam knew Sirius was only playing, that he didn’t mind him using him as a crutch. Everyone was just feeling the pressure and the frustration more today.

He had a feeling that they were getting closer to his brother. Since coming to this area he has felt this pull, this unexplainable force that was telling him to stay even though some of the others have suggested moving on. Call it some kind of twin sixth sense, but he just knew Harry was in this area.

***HP 

Liam placed a carton of milk and a bag of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. He really wasn’t all that hungry, but he was thirsty and feeling dehydrated and milk and cookies sounded pretty good. Milk was his all time favorite beverage, he could easily drink a gallon a day. Sirius said that it was all the milk he drinks that has made him grow so big and tall. At only fifteen he was already taller than his father and stood level with Sirius and Remus. Hopefully between the cool milk and the sugar from the cookies, he will get enough of an energy boost to see him through the rest of the day. They still had hours left of searching until they called it a night.

The old woman behind the counter eyed the boy curiously. She owned the small store and pretty much knew everyone that came in. The boy in front of her she has never seen before, but he kind of reminded her of her favorite homeless boy who shopped here weekly. This boy was much taller and healthier looking, but their facial features were almost identical. Seeing a carton of milk on the counter, she smiled, thinking of the homeless boy and the last time he was in here, the rare smile he had given her when he was able to buy milk.

“I have never seen you before,” the old lady said as she rang the boy up. “Are you new to the area?”

Smiling, Liam shook his head no. “No, mam, I’m actually in the area searching for my long lost twin brother. Our last lead led us to this area, but so far we haven’t had any luck.”

The old woman gasped when the teen smiled at her, it was the same smile she had seen on the little blind boy last week when he found out that he had enough money to buy milk. Could the homeless boy be who they were looking for? She would love for someone to take in that poor boy and look after him and love him. “Your brother wouldn’t happen to be blind, would he? There’s a small homeless blind boy with long dark hair that comes in here normally once a week to buy bread and soup. I could be wrong, but you kind of look like him. You both have the same smile.

With wide eyes, Liam looked at the woman with hope and excitement. “Yes! Yes, that sounds exactly just like my brother. Please tell me that you know where to find him!” Liam was having a hard time containing his excitement, this was the best lead that they have received so far. “Please, I have been looking for him for so long.”

The old woman looked sadly at the boy, her heart going out to him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where he lives or hangs out, but I expect to see him in here any day now. Last week he purchased five cans of soup and a loaf of bread, that normally lasts him a week to a week and a half.”

Liam closed his eyes, a tear escaping. How could such a small amount of food last his brother that long? Canned soup and bread wasn't even filling or healthy. He was going to make sure that Harry never goes hungry again. Harry was going to have access too all the food he could ever want, both healthy and junk. Harry will never ever again go without.

“I would start searching all the abandoned buildings.” The old woman suggested. “With his disability, I don’t think he wanders more than a few blocks from here. He is very shy and doesn’t talk and he doesn’t trust anyone, not even me and he has been shopping here for years. He also absolutely can’t stand to be touched, not even a light brush of the fingers. I’m afraid you’re going to have your work cut out for you, trying to convince your brother to go with you. I pray that you can help him though, he’s such a sweet little thing. Never once has he tried to steal from me, he won’t even accept free food.”

Liam was bouncing with excitement, his exhaustion long forgotten. This was the most information anyone has had about his brother so far. With any luck, they’d have Harry safely back at Grimmauld Place tonight. “Thank you!” He cried sincerely, reaching out and gently grabbing the old woman’s hand. “Thank you so much.” With new hope in his heart, he ran outside to give the good news to his companions.

***HP

Shade bent over the small, dingy sink in the park bathroom and started scrubbing at his dirty face. He personally couldn’t see if his face was dirty or not, but he hadn’t left his home in the past seven days, and that was long time to go without washing. He was use to it though, it wasn’t a big deal to him. Still, if he wanted to attract decent men, men that paid good and wouldn’t hurt him, he had too look and smell clean. He could find plenty of lowlife scum bangs that didn’t care if their dick got sucked by a dirty street rat, but those were the men that had no respect for his boundaries and liked to inflict pain. Men like that also didn’t want to pay, and he’d much rather suck two or three decent men, then a bunch of scum bangs to earn the same amount of money.

Unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands, Shade started scrubbing at his body with soapy water and a piece of cloth from an old hoodie that he now used for washing up. This part never got easier for him, even though he had been doing it all his life. He didn’t like making money on his knees, but if he wanted to eat then he had to do it. His heart was pounding in his chest though, just like it did every time he got ready for work. He just prayed that today he could earn his money fast and that no one would touch him.

Clean and dressed in old, yet clean clothes, Shade leaned against the bathroom wall and took a few shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He was scared and he really didn’t want to do this. He knew that every time he left his home that he might not ever return. Street kids were killed everyday, and sadly no one cared. If he had his way, he would hide away from the world and never leave his safe place. 

Shade warily cocked his head to the side when he heard the bathroom door open. It may be a park bathroom, but this time of day not many people used it. Dropping his head, he hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself as small as possible as he attempted to slip into one of the bathroom stalls to hide. The man who had just entered the bathroom had a bright red glow around him, and the color red was never good.

“Not so fast, cutie,” the man with the red glow purred. “I wasn’t expecting to find such a pretty little street rat in here. How much for that tight little ass of yours?” Normally he had to settle for filthy, toothless, and smelly boys to fuck, but this little gem was too good to pass up.

Frantically shaking his head no, Shade tried to slip past the bad man, but he knew that the man wasn’t going to allow him to flee. This man was evil and this wasn’t going to end well for him, especially when the man finds out that anal sex is something he refuses to do. There wasn’t enough money out there for him to go through that kind of pain again, he’d rather starve to death than be penetrated. The last time he had sex was the night the home burnt down and he promised himself that night that he would never do that again.

The man chuckled darkly, his eyes raking hungrily over the scared boy. “Kid, you’re not leaving here without giving me a taste of your ass. I don’t want to hurt you, so if you don’t fight me, I’ll be gentle and make sure that it will feel good for you too.” 

Shade whimpered fearfully when the man’s color flared, telling him that the man was lying. This man had no intentions of being gentle with him. With fumbling fingers, he quickly reached into his pocket and dug out his rules card. Shaking, he thrust it out to the man, praying that he would settle for a blow job instead of a fuck.

Glancing down at the card, the man’s snorted before crumbling it up and dropping it at his feet. “While your lips look perfectly fuckable, I want your ass. You don’t make the rules here, I do. Now turn the hell around and drop your fucking pants.”

Shade tried to dart past the man, but the man easily grabbed him around the waste and slammed him into the dirty wall. He tried fighting, he flailed and kicked, but the man was a lot bigger and stronger than him. It had also been two days since he had last eaten so he had already been feeling weak and shaky to start with.

The man laughed at the boy’s pathetic struggles, he loved it when they fought him. He loved feeling their little hearts beating like a rabbits in their chests as they desperately tried to get away from him. Having so much power over another human being turned him on like nothing else. “Kid, we could have done this the easy way, I could have opened you up all nice and wide with my fingers before giving you my dick, but you had to go thinking you are too good for me.” Grabbing a fistful of the boy’s shirt, he yanked it as hard as he could until it ripped from his small body. “I’m going to show you what happens to little boys who think they can refuse their betters.”

Exhausted, Shade went limp in the man’s arms. He knew that the more he struggled the more excited the man was getting. Men like this loved the fight, loved hurting others, they got off on it. He didn’t want this, but he knew that this was one fight he wasn’t going to win. All he could do now was pray that he survived this, pray that the man wouldn’t hurt him too badly. At feeling his pants being yanked down, he went to his safe place. Here in his safe place he could block out what was happening to him and not feel the hands or the pain. It had been six years since the last time he was penetrated, this was going to hurt a lot.

Shade had slipped so deeply inside his mind that he didn’t hear the pipes under the sinks and the toilets start rattling. Shade’s body may be weak, but his magic wasn’t. Since the night of the fire, his magic has been protecting him, keeping him alive when he should have died years ago. Shade’s magic was awoken when he was eight years old, the night the man in the home brutally raped him then tried beating him to death. His magic had violently lashed out, setting the man as well as the home on fire. Shade didn’t know that he had magic, but his magic made it so he could see auroras, sense when something was in his path, hide him from street gangs and murderers, kept the dilapidated building he was living in from falling in on him, repelled anyone from finding and entering his home, kept him from freezing to death in the winter, and kept him alive when he went weeks without food. And now his magic was once again trying to lash out, trying to save him from the man that was getting ready to rape and kill him.

***HP

Liam was once again sitting back on the park bench with Bill and Charlie, his eyes glued on the convenient store across the street. From his spot, he could easily see everyone that entered and exited the little corner store. He had already informed everyone that he wasn’t leaving his spot, even if he had to sit here for days. He couldn’t risk missing Harry, especially seeing as he only shopped one day every week or so.

Gasping, Liam scrunched up his face, doubling over when a sharp pain shot through his chest. He had never felt anything like it before, it was almost as painful as the Cruciatus Curse.

Charlie shot to his feet in concern. “Liam, are you alright?”

Liam groaned, the pain slowly ebbing away. “Yeah, I think so. I just had a bad pain in my chest for some reason, maybe that milk was bad or something.” Eyes widening, he gasped when another jolt of pain shot through his chest.

Bill joined his brother on his feet, reaching out so he could help Liam up. “Come on, lets get you back to headquarters so Severus or Poppy can check you over. I know you don’t want to leave, but...” Bill froze mid sentence, his head cocking to the side. “Do you feel that?” He asked curiously.

Padfoot, who had been sleeping at Lima’s feet, lifted his head and started sniffing the air. Whimpering, he lunged to his feet and started looking frantically around.

“I feel it too, Bill,” Charlie said, goosebumps breaking out on his arms. “There is some strong magic coming from somewhere close by.”

“Come on!” Bill ordered, taking off in the direction he could feel the wild magic coming from. Unlike the others, he was extremely sensitive to magic, it’s what made him the best curse breaker the Gringotts Goblins have ever seen.

***HP

Shade was doing his best to block out what was happening to him, but there was something in him urging him to fight. With one last burst of energy, he threw his head back, busting the man behind him in the nose and breaking it.

The man bellowed in pain and rage as he grabbed his nose, blood dripping from his fingers. “You little fucker!” He roared. He had just let his guard down thinking that the boy had given up fighting when the little shit head butted him in the nose. “I’m going to fucking kill you now!”

Getting to his feet, he quickly removed his belt from his discarded pants and started viciously whipping the cowering street rat. He had been so close, he had just started sinking into the boy’s ass when he started fighting again. He was so enraged that he didn’t care if he whipped the boy to death or not, it wouldn’t be the first street rat he killed.

Shade ducked his head and covered it with his arms, but he hadn’t moved fast enough to block the first few lashes. Red hot pain flared across his right cheek and ear. Curling into a tight ball, he laid there helpless as the man whipped him to an inch of his life.

Panting, the man sneered down at the boy, smirking when he took in the amount of blood he had whipped out of the street rat. Wiping sweat from his brow, he carelessly tossed the bloody belt off to the side. “I am going to fuck you until you die from internal bleeding, then I’m going to fuck you some more.” With a snarl, he kicked the boy in his side until he was able to flip him onto his stomach.

Shade was struggling to breath, everything hurt and he was pretty sure he had multiple broken ribs, possibly even a punctured lung. This was not how he wanted to die. Deep down he had never given up the hope that there was someone out there who wanted him, who loved him and was looking for him. He thought about the red haired boy from his safe place, wishing that he was the person looking for him. The boy may only be a figment of his imagination, but he hoped that the boy would find happiness again. 

Feeling numb, despite only seconds ago being in excruciating pain, Shade allowed the blackness that was creeping in on him to consume him. He was done, he had no more fight left in him.

***HP

Bill burst into the bathroom just in time to stop a man from raping a young boy. He was horrified and disgusted at the scene he walked in on. The man was just positioning himself behind a bloody and unconscious boy, a smug and satisfied look on his face. Sharply flicking his wand, he sent the sick pervert flying into a sink, his head colliding with the porcelain with a sickening crack.

Charlie rushed into the bathroom behind his brother, tripping and almost falling when he took in the scene. “Son of a bitch!” He cried, as he rushed to the injured boy’s side. He wasn’t a healer, but as a dragon handler he knew a few healing spells, more than the average wizard. Working with dangerous creatures one had to know how to heal themselves. A lot of times they didn’t have time to get to a healer, they had to treat themselves immediately if they wanted to make it home in one piece or alive.

Waving his wand, Charlie performed a basic medical diagnostic spell, paling when he read the results. “This is bad,” he said, looking to Bill with fear in his eyes. “I can temporarily fix his collapsed lung, but we have to get him to Severus or Poppy.” Severus, while being a potions master, was also a licensed medi-wizard. Poppy was a medi-witch with over thirty years experience.

Liam stood in the doorway, his pupils blown wide with shock. “That’s...thats Harry, isn’t it?” He asked fearfully, never having seen so much blood before. The naked boy laying in a puddle of blood had been slashed so many times with a belt that there wasn’t a spot on him that wasn’t ripped to shreds.

Sirius quickly transformed back to his human self, catching Liam as his legs gave out on him. “Easy there, pup, I have you. Everything is going to be okay, we got here in time. I know it looks bad, but Harry is going to be fine.” Sirius was rambling, he knew that, but he didn’t know what else to say or do to calm Liam...or himself.

Sobbing, Liam crawled on his hands and knees to the side of his brother that two weeks ago he didn’t even know existed. This wasn’t how he imagined first meeting his long lost twin. Harry was so small, much, much smaller than him. They were the same age, but he looked a good four years older than Harry. Without knowing he was doing it, Liam’s magic wrapped itself around his brother, and for the first time in his life he felt complete. He finally found the missing piece of his soul.

Taking a deep breath, Bill approached the man he had magically tossed away from the boy, reaching out to check his pulse. “He’s dead!” Bill said breathlessly as he stepped away from the body in shock. He hadn’t meant to kill him, he just wanted to get him off of Harry before he brutally raped him. He was shocked, but he really didn’t feel all that bad that the man was dead. The bastard had brutally beat Harry, a small, blind, fifteen year old boy, and then he was going to rape him while he was unconscious. He would bet every Knut in Gringotts that the vile bastard was going to kill Harry after he finished with him.

“He deserved it!” Charlie spat. “Come on, we have to get Harry back to headquarters fast.”

Bill conjured up a blanket and then he helped his brother carefully wrap the broken boy in it. “Everyone grab the portkey,” he instructed.

As Charlie went to grab the portkey, a rumpled up piece of paper caught his eye. As quick as he could, he snatched up the paper before the portkey could activate. It was probably just a piece of trash, but something was urging him to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

The original was 3202 words, the rewrite is 4879 words.

Enjoy and review.

***HP

Sitting at the table at Grimmauld Place, Charlie stared down at the piece of paper he picked up off the bathroom floor in the muggle park they found Harry Potter unconscious in. He had been sitting and staring at the paper while sipping a Butterbeer since they portkeyd in with a critically injured, fifteen year old boy over an hour ago. Their arrival, which interrupted an Order meeting, had caused pure chaos when everyone spotted the heavily bleeding and unconscious missing Potter twin. The only upside to crashing an Order meeting, both Severus and Poppy had already been here and were able to immediately spring into action. Within seconds they had whisked the boy to an upstairs room, Liam at his side refusing to let his brother out of his site, to get to work healing him. 

Bill entered the kitchen looking tired and shook up. Taking a seat across from his brother, he chuckled when Charlie handed him a Butterbeer, his lips turned down in a pout.

“I’d give you something stronger, but it looks like mom went on another one of her cleaning sprees.” Charlie said moodily, upset that his mom had dumped out all the liquor.

“She owes me a case of Fire Whiskey,” Sirius grumbled as he entered the kitchen. “I’m a grown damn man, if I want alcohol I can bloody well have it. Honestly, I know your mother is a good woman, but if she ever touches my whisky again, I’m going to curse her to hell and back. You don’t mess with a man’s Fire Whiskey.” Falling into a chair, he laid his head onto the table with a loud thunk.

“Sorry,” Bill grumbled, “I should have warned you. I have to hide the good stuff every time before she visits me. The first thing she does when visiting is head for the kitchen to snoop.”

“Same here,” Charlie sighed. “I love her, but honestly!”

The table was quiet for a few minutes, everyone lost in their thoughts. “How’s Harry?” Bill finally asked in concern. He was still feeling shook up from what happened, not just with Harry, but also because he killed a man.

Sirius moodily shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Severus and Poppy kicked everyone out except for Liam. You should have seen the look on James and Lily’s faces when Severus bellowed at them to get the hell out, they were furious.” He too had been upset at being kicked out, especially seeing as this was his house, but deep down he understood why. He was just scared and wanted to be close to his pup. He couldn’t lose him now, not after finally finding him.

“What do you think Harry will be like when he wakes?” Charlie asked softly.

Sirius scrubbed at his face, he was so tired that he was close to passing out. He hadn’t gotten more than two hours of sleep a night since this mess started over a week ago. “I think he’s going to be like a caged wild animal, scared out of his mind. We took him out of the only environment he has ever remotely felt safe in, the only environment he has ever really known. The last time he was locked up he was eight years old and being used as a sex slave. He’s going to think that he has been kidnapped and that we’re going to rape and hurt him...especially after finding him the way we did. He’s going to think that he was taken by that vile beast from the bathroom. It’s going to take a lot of time and work to convince him that we’re the good guys and that we’re not going to hurt him.”

“Do you think that man was a customer?” Bill asked, his fists clenched tightly next to his Butterbeer.” He could still see that pervert positioning himself behind Harry getting ready to violate him in the most horrific way.

“I don’t think so,” Charlie answered, gripping the paper tightly in his fist. “Harry doesn’t allow penetration. I think he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Bill looked to his brother in confusion. “How do you know that Harry doesn’t allow penetration?”

Pursing his lips, Charlie handed his brother the little slip of paper. “I found this next to Harry all crumpled up. I think Harry was already in the bathroom when the guy attacked him. Harry probably showed him the paper in hopes that he would settle for a blow job, but obviously the man wanted more and refused to take no for an answer.”

Bill shook his head in disgust. “Please tell me that I’m not the only one who wants to AK James and Lily.” He wasn’t normally such a violent person, but they were the reason that Harry suffered such a horrible and traumatic life. How could parents love one child as much as James and Lily love Liam, yet discard another child like unwanted trash?

Snarling, Sirius heaved his beer bottle against the far wall, shattering it into a million pieces. “Remus and I begged them to let us raise Harry, we even offered to raise him in the muggle world without magic. We loved that boy as if he was our own and we would have done anything for him.” Reaching across the table, he snatched up Charlie’s bottle, sending it hurdling into the wall too. “He was only six years old when they first raped him,” he sobbed uncontrollably. “He was just an innocent baby. What kind of monster forces a baby to have sex?”

“The worst kind,” Charlie said with tears falling from his eyes.

“I...I can’t get the images out of my head,” Sirius wailed as he pulled at his hair. He hadn’t seen the videos, nor would he ever, but he didn’t need the videos for his imagination to conjure images of Harry’s suffering. “Harry must have been so confused and scared. The pain must have been unbearable for him. I can’t...I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

Remus, who had entered the kitchen during Sirius’ meltdown, rushed to his mate’s side, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. “We can’t change the past, Siri, but we can make sure that Harry’s future is better. We can love Harry now, show him what unconditional love feels like. It’s not going to be easy, not for us or for Harry, but we have to be strong and show our pup that we won’t give up on him.”

“Never, I’ll never give up on our pup,” Sirius said passionately. “And I’m going to make damn sure that no one ever hurts him again.”

“Dumbledore is going to want to train him,” Bill said grimly, a dark look on his face. 

“Like hell!” Sirius spat. “Harry is not going to fight in this damn war and I don’t care what Dumbledore, or James and Lily have to say about it. Harry is not going to fight, even if he’s the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Harry has suffered enough!”

“Agreed!” Charlie said, opening another Butterbeer. “Harry shouldn’t be expected to save a world that banished him when he was only fifteen months old.”

Bill started fidgeting in his seat, his eyes flicking nervously around the room before they settled on his brother’s. Biting his lip, he looked as though he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure how to do it.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Bill’s strange behavior. “What’s got your wand in a knot, Weasley?” He asked jokingly.

Bill looked anxiously over at Sirius, then looked back at his brother. “I know you felt it, Charlie. I felt it too.”

Paling, Charlie’s eyes snapped to his brother’s before they slid over to look at Sirius. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bill,” he lied.

Bill’s eyes softened, a small smile appearing on his face. “Charlie, his magic called to me too.”

Charlie gasped. “Both of us? I don’t understand, how is that possible?”

Bill shrugged. “It shouldn’t be possible, but Harry is very powerful.”

“What the hell are you two going on about?” Sirius demanded. “You’re as bad as your twin brothers with your cryptic bullshit.”

“Mates,” Remus grumbled as he glared at the two eldest Weasley boys. “They’re both Harry’s mates.” He was a werewolf, and as such he could smell the bond.

“What the hell!” Sirius bellowed as he lunged to his feet. “After everything my boy has been through, how can you even think about mating with him?”

“It’s not like that,” Bill said calmly and patiently. “Yes most mates have a sexual relationship, but it doesn’t have to be. If Harry only ever just wants to be friends, than Charlie and I will accept that. We will be whatever Harry needs, a friend, a brother, or even lover. No matter what, we will be there for him and protect him with everything we have.”

Mumbling something under his breath, Sirius retook his seat. “I didn’t know the Weasleys had creature blood in them.”

Bill chuckled. “There hasn’t been a creature inheritance in the Weasley family for over twelve generations, at least not until Charlie and I came along.”

“Was a total shock when the twins inherited too.” Charlie snickered.

“Thought mom and dad were going to pass out,” Bill added fondly. “Two inheritances in one generation is rare, but four is completely unheard of.”

“So what are the four of you?” Sirius asked eagerly. “I must admit, you’re good at hiding it. I never suspected for a second that you guys are creatures.”

"You have to vow not to tell anyone, especially not Dumbledore.” Bill said seriously. “We wouldn’t even be telling you if it wasn’t for Harry.”

Without hesitating, Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands and made a vow to not tell anyone about the Weasley’s creature blood. “Thank you,” Bill said, relieved that they made the vow without a fuss. He liked and trusted Sirius and Remus, but he didn’t want it getting out what they were. “We’re elemental elves.”

“Really?” Sirius gasped. “I thought elemental elves died out centuries ago.”

Remus’ nose gave a slight twitch as he scented the air. “I knew that the four of you were something, but I never would have guessed elemental elves. That’s pretty incredible.”

“You knew that they were creatures and you didn’t tell your loving mate?” Sirius cried in mock outrage. 

“It was none of our business,” Remus chuckled. “So let me guess, with your flaming red hair, I’m going to say that the four of you are fire elementals?”

Bill wagged his eyebrows up and down. “That would just be me,” he confessed. “Charlie is an earth elemental, which explains his easy bond with dragons and other animals, and Fred and George are air elementals.”

Sirius whistled impressively. “Wow, that’s is incredible. No wonder you don’t want anyone finding out, especially Dumbledore who will use and abuse your gifts. I’m glad now that Harry will have the two of you to look out for him and protect him.”

“With Dumbledore and the Potters lurking around, Harry is going to need to be protected,” Remus sighed tiredly.

***HP 

Liam stood in the far corner of the room nervously watching as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape worked on his brother. They were a flurry of waving wands, whispered words, and clanking potion bottles as they fought to save his twin’s life. There was so much blood, how could someone lose so much blood and still be alive? 

He couldn’t lose his brother, just the thought of losing him was enough to send him into a panic attack. There’s so much he wants to say to Harry, so many things that he wants to do with him, he can’t lose him now after only having him back in his life for a few short hours. For the first time in his life he feels whole, he feels complete, if Harry dies now he would go back to feeling cold and empty.

Liam couldn't take his eyes off of his twin brother, he was still shocked over how much smaller Harry was than him. He could spot a few similarities, but Harry looked so much more younger than him that it was hard to tell that they were the same age. He knew that he was tall for his age, one of the tallest in his year at Hogwarts, but Harry was painfully small, shorter even than most first years. Not only was he small, but he was also petite and feminine looking, especially with his extremely long hair. Even covered in dirt and blood he could tell that Harry was very beautiful.

“There’s too much scarring,” Severus mumbled to Poppy as he worked on the boy. “We are going to have to call in specialists, he’s going to need surgeries to repair all the damage.”

Liam desperately wanted to ask his professor what he was talking about, but he didn’t want to remind Professor Snape that he was still in the room. He had been shocked when he hadn’t been ordered out of the room along with everyone else.

“How could anyone do that to such a young boy?” Madam Pomfrey cried as she worked alongside Severus. “Honestly, I’m surprised that he didn’t die from internal bleeding or infections. I have never seen anything like this before.”

Liam paled even farther when it dawned on him what they were talking about. They weren’t talking about scarring from being whipped or tortured, they were talking about internal scarring from Harry being raped repeatedly for years. Legs feeling numb, he slid down the wall and onto his ass then wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees. Was the room getting too hot? He didn’t understand it, but all of a sudden he was starting to feel hot, extremely dizzy and lightheaded.

***HP

Liam jumped when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. Blinking rapidly, he tried to focus his eyes on his professor. “Fessor?” He mumbled, his speech slurred.

“Come on, Potter,” Severus said softly as he squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “Your brother is out of the woods and resting peacefully now. I’m not expecting him to wake for at least eight hours, that will give you enough time to get something to eat and a good night’s sleep.”

Liam continued to blink up at his professor, his sluggish brain trying to process what the man was saying. “I...I don’t understand, we just brought Harry in, how can you be done working on him already?”

Severus shook his head. “Mr. Potter, you passed out over three hours ago. I figured it was kinder to let you rest than try to revive you. What you witnessed today was traumatizing and your body needed to shut down in order to process everything and recover. You’re pale and in shock, you need to get some food and sugar into your system. If you’re brave enough to ask, I’m sure some of Lupin’s secret hoard of chocolate will do you a lot of good.” 

Liam was still feeling confused, he didn’t remember passing out. He remembered feeling hot and dizzy after learning about Harry’s scars, but that was the last thing he remembered. How could he have passed out for three hours and not know it? “How is Harry?” He asked weakly.

Severus sighed tiredly, why couldn’t the boy just follow directions? He was trying to be nice for once, but comforting others wasn’t his thing. “Mr. Potter, I will explain what I can to you while you eat. I’m exhausted and could use some food myself. I’m also sure your dogfathers will want to be part of the conversation.

***HP

Severus ushered Liam, who was still unsteady on his legs, into the kitchen and forced him to take a seat. Looking around, he was surprised to see that the Potters weren’t waiting around with everyone else, anxious to find out about their son’s condition. Then again, he shouldn’t be surprised, they had tossed the boy away after all.

As if reading Severus’ thoughts, Sirius spoke up. “They left about an hour ago, whining about needing sleep. Unfortunately they said they’ll be back in the morning.”

“Nice to see they are concerned about the welfare of the son they haven't seen in fourteen years,” Charlie grumbled. 

“What is wrong with them?” Liam asked sadly. “Why do they hate Harry so much?” He had always thought that he had the best and most caring and understanding parents in the world, how could they care so little about his twin...their own son?

Remus placed a plate of food in front of his godson. “Liam, I think they care about Harry, but they made a huge mistake and they don’t know how to handle it. Lily and James never did like being proven wrong.”

Sirius scoffed. “Ain’t that the truth. They gave up their child just because Dumbledore proclaimed him a squib, they didn’t even ask for a second opinion or consult a healer. Immediately after learning he was a squib they shipped him off, they didn’t even take five minutes to consider other options. They couldn’t get rid of my godson fast enough.”

Severus thanked Remus when he placed a plate of food and a coffee in front of him. “Not only that, they made damn sure that Petunia couldn’t give Harry back. Not only did they not leave her with a way to contact them, but there were also compulsion charms on the letter they left with him to keep Harry despite not wanting him. They couldn’t even dump him off in an orphanage.”

“A compulsion charm to keep him but not love him,” Bill pointed out sadly. “The charms must have worn off over the years, it explains why they were able to sell him.”

Liam forced himself to take a few bites of his food, but he really didn’t want it. Right now the food really didn’t taste good to him and it was sitting heavily in his stomach. “Mom was ashamed she birthed a squib so she disposed of him before anyone learned of his existence.”

The other men in the room didn’t comment, they all knew that Liam was right. Lily and James had been in hiding when she was pregnant and had the twins, only a few people close to them knew of Harry’s existence.

Liam angrily slammed his fork down. “I don’t get it! They know now that Harry isn’t a squib, yet they still don’t seem to care. What the hell is wrong with them?”

Severus placed a calming draught in front of the upset teen then urged him to drink it. "They are ashamed of their actions and seeing Harry will be a constant reminder of what a horrible mistake they made. James and Lily have always claimed to be the ultimate light family, yet what they did is something one of the old, dark, pureblood families would have done had they birthed a squib.”

All heads turned when the door opened up and Auror Frank Longbottom came striding in looking beyond exhausted. “I heard you found the boy. How is he?” Since finding out about the mystery Potter twin that had been abused then sold into child sex trafficking, he had been working around the clock sorting through evidence and searching for the boy. He has also been hunting down every man that paid Harry’s disgusting uncle to rape the poor child. So far, along with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they have arrested ten men from the videos. What was truly horrifying, there were still dozens of men to track down. He couldn’t believe that there were that many sick and disgusting men that got off on hurting and raping children. He wasn’t going to give up though, not until every last child rapist was rotting in Azkaban. And even though they were Muggles, they would still be going to Azkaban. It was a Wizarding child they hurt so they would be tried and punished as though they were wizards. Azkaban was hard on witches and wizards, but for Muggles it was straight up hell. Most Muggles didn’t make it three months in Azkaban, their minds and bodies just not strong enough to handle the living conditions as well as the Dementors.

Grimacing, Severus pushed his half eaten plate of food away from him. He was hungry and he needed the energy boost the food would give him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the Potter boy and what he has suffered through in his young life. “According to the scans, Harry should have died his first week with Petunia.”

Paling, Sirius slumped in his chair. He didn’t know how much more he could take, but he had to know. If he wanted to be able to properly help his godson then he had to know what happened to him, even if hearing the details tore at his heart and soul. “How?”

“Starvation,” Severus answered heavily. “They also locked him away with no light, comfort, or human interaction that first week. If Harry had the magic of an average witch or wizard, he wouldn’t have survived that first week.” Severus may have witnessed Vernon’s memories first hand, but seeing the damage in person to the boy’s body was still shocking.

“He’s that powerful?” Frank asked in disbelief.

Severus inclined his head. “I tested his magical core myself, his magic surpasses both Dumbledore’s and the Dark Lord’s. I have never seen anything like it before.”

“If he’s so powerful, why didn’t his magic protect him?” Charlie asked sadly.

Severus sat quietly for a few minutes trying to think of how best to explain Harry's magic. "Since the night he vanished the Dark Lord, Harry's magic has been working desperately to keep him alive. His magic never got the chance to recover properly before it had to start working to keep Harry alive while living with the Dursleys. Because of everything Harry has suffered through, his magic has developed to work more internally. Over the years his magic has healed countless broken bones, punctured lungs, internal bleeding, ruptured spleens, kidney damage, concussions, internal injuries, burns, malnutrition, damage both internally and externally from being raped repeatedly, illnesses, infections, as well as a long list of other injuries. Not only that, but his magic also helped protect him while living on the streets as well as being exposed to the harsh elements. I also believe that his magic is also helping him cope with his lack of eyesight. At this point, after everything he has been through, I don’t think Harry’s magic will ever work properly.”

Bills eyes were wide, his stomach churning at hearing the long list of damage his poor mate has suffered in his fifteen short years. “Will Harry be okay though?”

Sighing, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Physically Harry won’t get any taller than what he is now and, even if he ate nonstop for the rest of his life, he would still remain painfully thin and petite looking. His metabolism is such a mess that it will never function properly. His bones are extremely brittle, so much so that I’m not sure potions will be able to strengthen them. He has no vision in his eyes and as of right now there is nothing I can do to help him regain his sight. The damage to his eyes is old and extensive, but I’m going to research what I can and hopefully I will be able to brew a potion that can help.”

“Fuck!” Sirius choked out, his hands trembling violently.

Clearing his throat, Severus continued. “Harry’s body is littered with scars and burns, but I am hopeful that potions and salves will help with those.” Closing his eyes, he took a shaky breath. “Harry has extensive rectal damage and scarring, the damage is beyond anything that you could imagine. I don’t even know how he has been able to function with the amount of damage and scarring he has there. Unfortunately the damage is beyond my expertise, I’m going to have to bring in a specialist to look at him. He’s going to need surgeries, multiple surgeries, to repair all the damage.”

“What about his voice?” Liam asked brokenly as he cried silent tears. “The woman from the corner said that he never talks.”

“Nothing concerning showed up my scans so it’s probably mental. From the very beginning he was punished for crying or talking, he hasn’t said a word since he was fifteen months old. Honestly, he probably doesn’t even know that he can talk, or even how.”

Sirius looked wrecked, absolutely devastated. “How do you think he will be mentally?” 

“That boy is going to be a bloody mess,” Severus answered gravely. “Harry has never known human kindness, he isn’t going to understand that we want to help him, that we won’t hurt him. He’s going to be scared, most likely volatile, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries escaping. He’s going to be more animal than human and gaining his trust is going to be extremely hard.”

Liam whimpered in distress. “I don’t want to keep him locked up, I don’t want to be like his aunt and uncle, but I can’t let him go back to the streets. I can’t let him go back to that life. I have to make him see that I only have his best interest at heart and that I care about him and want him to be happy. If he really doesn’t want to stay with me I can give him money, but he’s my brother and I want to look after him and protect him.” It would destroy him if Harry left, if he ran away, they were twins and they belonged together.

“It’s too dangerous for him to leave,” Frank warned. “Voldemort is going to have every Death Eater out looking for him.”

Liam stood up and started pacing. “I need to be trained, and not the bullshit training that Dumbledore has been giving me. I need to be trained for real, I need to be able to protect my brother. I need to know how to fight both magically and physically.”

Liam turned to his godfathers, a look of steel determination on his face. “I’m not going back to Hogwarts in September. Harry needs me and I’m not going to abandon him.” He knew his parents were going to freak out, but he no longer cared about his parents. Harry, his twin brother, needed him, and, for now on Harry was going to come first in his life. His parents no longer mattered to him, as far as he was concerned they were dead to him. 

“Liam, school is very important,” Remus protested. 

Frank held up his hand. “No, I think Liam has the right idea. Both him and Harry have huge targets on their backs, and despite being powerful, Harry may never be able to use his magic properly. There is enough of us here that we can homeschool Liam, not only that, but we can train him how to fight.”

“Shockingly I agree,” Severus smirked. “Not only that, but there is no way Harry will be ready for Hogwarts this fall. I believe that out of any of us, Liam will be the one that will be be able to reach Harry and gain his trust, they do share a magical twin bond. Harry is going to need Liam here with him.”

Sirius looked uncertain for a moment before he nodded his head. “Alright, we will go to Gringotts after you have gotten some rest and see what we need to do to get you emancipated. If we can’t get you emancipated, then we will see if I can get custody of you. James and Lily have proven that they are not fit to be parents.”

Smiling, Liam hugged his godfather. “Thank you, Siri.”

“You know that James and Lily are going to fight you on this,” Remus warned. “Not only that, but now that they know that Harry is the Chosen One, they are going to want to be a part of his life. Dumbledore is also going to be a problem. He’s going to insist that Harry attends Hogwarts so he can gain control over him.”

“Remus is right,” Severus sighed. “James, Lily and Dumbledore are going to be a problem. Neither are going to care if Harry will be physically or mentally ready to attend Hogwarts in a few months. They’re not going to put his needs, desires, or health first. I can tell you now, there is no way in hell Harry will be able to handle Hogwarts and all the students come fall. Hell, he probably never will be able to.”

Frank chuckled, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “They’re not going to have time to contest Liam’s emancipation or your gaining custody over Liam and Harry. Amelia issued warrants for their arrest for child neglect, child abandonment, and child abuse. They’re going to be too busy trying to keep their names out of the Prophet to fight you.”


	7. Chapter 7

The original was 4321 words, the rewrite is 7154

Enjoy and review.

***HP

Liam sat nervously at the end of Harry's bed, gnawing on his abused bottom lip in anticipation. His brother was due to wake any minute and he was terrified of his reaction. In a perfect fairy tale Harry would wake calm and peacefully, remember him, they would cry and hug it out, and then it would be on to their happily ever after together...but this wasn’t a fairy tale. If anything, this was a nightmare.

His brother had been hurt, hurt more than what anyone could truly comprehend. Harry wasn’t going to wake calm and peacefully, he was going to wake disoriented and terrified. He was going to wake in a strange place with strange people and because of his blindness he won’t be able to see where he is or who is with him. 

Just thinking about how scared his brother is going to be was bringing tears to his eyes. He felt so fucking helpless because there was nothing he could say or do that was going to help his brother. Not only did he feel helpless, but he also felt useless. He just wished there was a magic spell that could make all the hurt and pain go away, a spell that could make everything alright.

Looking down at his frail brother, he tried to picture himself in Harry’s shoes. Maybe if he could put himself in Harry’s place then maybe he could figure out how best to help him heal and recover. Sadly, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what Harry’s life had been like. He had practically been raised a spoiled little prince, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, he didn’t know the first thing about being abused, raped, or homeless. A part of him wished that his parents had given him away too. It wasn’t that he wished to be abused too, to suffer like Harry had suffered, but if he had been sent away with Harry, then his brother wouldn’t have been alone. 

“Please let me help you,” Liam pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. He was alone in his brother’s room having argued with everyone and won that only one person, more importantly him, should be in the room with Harry as he was waking. He understood that Sirius and Remus desperately loved Harry and wanted to be here for him, but Harry was going to wake terrified and the less people crowding him the better. He may have won the battle, but he knew that Sirius was sitting right outside the door listening and waiting. His love for his godfather has tripled with him trusting him to do this alone.

Taking a deep breath, Liam slowly released it. It was still fairly early in the morning, but he felt as though he has been up for hours already. His morning started off with a trip to Gringotts with Sirius, and then a screaming match with his parents and Dumbledore. He had been stunned when his parents and Dumbledore floo’d over demanding to see Harry. Where did his parents get off demanding to see the son they threw away? They hadn’t allowed them to see Harry of course, his parents had given up any rights to his brother when they tossed him away on Dumbledore’s word. 

It may be wrong of him, but he couldn’t wait for his parents and Dumbledore to be arrested. As their son he should feel guilty that he wanted to see his parents arrested and punished, their dirty secrets bared for the world to see, but looking at his broken brother laying on the bed looking small and frail and knowing how much he suffered because of his parents, hardened his heart against them. He doubted it would happen, but as far as he was concerned they deserved to be sent to Azkaban for life. Unfortunately his parents have money and connections so the chances of them ending up in Azkaban were pretty slim.

Unfortunately Dumbledore will probably also walk away with just a tiny slap on his wrists. According to Auror Longbottom, Dumbledore technically didn’t do anything wrong. He had made a mistake when declaring his brother a squib, but he hadn’t suggested to his parents to throw Harry away, they had made that decision all on their own. He had no doubt that Dumbledore strongly hinted that Harry would be happier in a muggle home, but there was no proof. Still, as far as he was concerned, this was all Dumbledore’s fault. The man had no right to declare Harry a squib, he was a fucking professor, not a healer. The man thought he was god.

His parents and Dumbledore were in for a rude awakening, more so than just being arrested. They would soon find out that Sirius was taking over guardianship of both him and Harry. He had went to Gringotts earlier that morning to see about getting emancipated since he was almost sixteen years old, but the goblins had pointed that Sirius taking guardianship would be better seeing as Harry wouldn’t be able to be emancipated given all his issues. Technically his parents didn’t have guardianship of Harry seeing as they had passed guardianship over to Petunia and Vernon, but they were his birth parents so if they wanted to they could easily regain guardianship of him. Luckily Sirius and Remus were their godfathers and, godparents in their world were extremely important, especially those that made an oath on their magic to protect, guide and care for their godchildren. Both Sirius and Remus had made such a vow, which made them just as important as the parents and gave them almost equal rights. He was sure his parents were going to fight the guardianship, but he felt confidant that Sirius would win, especially after it gets out how his parents hid the fact that they had a second son, a son they were told was a squib so they threw him away. Not only had they thrown him away, but they had left him in a basket on Lily’s sister’s doorstep on a cold November morning with just a note. That alone was going to make his parents look very, very bad.

He wasn’t upset with Sirius and Remus being his guardians even though he was only a year away from turning seventeen, the age in the Wizarding world where he would be considered an adult. He loved and trusted his godfathers, they have always been second parents to him. In truth, they have always done more for him than his parents and listened to him when he had something to say, like last night for example when he proclaimed he wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts. His parents would have fought him tooth and nail, but Sirius and Remus had listened to him, understanding the reasons behind his decision. He had to stay with Harry, there was no way he could be separated from him again. Harry has a long road ahead of him to recovery and he is going to need him. He can’t help Harry from Hogwarts, even if he will be permitted to floo back and forth. He needs to be available to his brother around the clock, and the only way he can do that is if he drops out of Hogwarts and registers to be homeschooled.

While at Diagon Alley earlier, after their meeting with the goblins, they had picked up supplies that he was going to need in order to be homeschooled. Surprisingly he was looking forward to learning from home. As wonderful as Hogwarts was, her teaching staff isn’t exactly all that. Professor Binns, for example, should have been forced to retire right after his death. Hell, he doubted very much that Binns had been a decent teacher even when he had been alive. The ghost was obsessed goblin rebellions and giant wars so they were the only subjects he could be bothered teaching. If students wanted to learn anything about actual wizarding history, they had to teach it to themselves.

School books and supplies weren’t the only things they picked up while at Diagon Alley, they also picked up supplies for Harry. Right now his brother was wearing transfigured pajamas bottoms, but he needed clothes of his own, especially seeing as he wasn’t going to fit into any of his old clothes, not with their size difference. Harry would swim in anything of his.

At seeing his brothers’ finger twitch, Liam got to his feet and backed away from the bed, his heart pounding too fast and too hard. Harry was waking. His brother, the brother that he technically never met, (he doesn’t count when they were babies), was waking up. He had wanted to do this alone, but now that it was happening, he was terrified. What was he going to say, ‘Hi, my name is Liam and I’m your brother. I’m sorry our parents kept me and tossed you a way. I’m also sorry you were abused, raped and living on the streets, do you want to be best friends?’ He wasn’t positive, but he was pretty sure that that wouldn’t make his brother feel any better.

***HP

It only took a spilt second for Shade to realize that he wasn’t waking in his home on the cold floor of his abandoned building. He wasn’t the type to wake slowly, he learned from a young age that he had to wake and be alert instantly. The second his brain registered that he wasn’t home, that he was somewhere where he didn’t recognize the scents and sounds, he was off the comfortable bed and flying blindly across the room, slamming painfully face first into the wall.

Whimpering, Shade started scratching at his arms, trying to erase the horrible feeling of the bed on his skin. Beds were bad! Beds were very bad! The only time he has ever been on a bed was when his uncle had invited strangers over to hurt him, or when he was in the home, and he had only used that bed when the men forced him on it. He had refused to sleep on the bed in the home, he couldn’t sleep in a bed that was covered in his blood and other disgusting fluids left behind by the men that hurt him.

Even though he couldn’t see, Shade started frantically looking around. He didn’t know where he was, but he was inside a room with a bed and that alone terrified him. Was he back at his aunt and uncle’s, or was he back in another work home? He couldn’t go back to that life. He couldn’t go back to be used that way.

Scanning the room, he froze when he spotted an almost pure white glow coming from the other side of the room. He had never seen a glow so white before, and even though he knew that white meant good, he was still scared out of his mind. What did this person want with him? Why had he trapped him in a room with a bed?

***HP

Liam’s heart literally stopped beating when his brother went flying off the bed and face first into the wall. He winced because the impact had been brutal and had to have hurt. He was impressed though, Harry was fast. He went from finger twitching to across the room in the time it had taken for him to blink. He had never seen anyone wake that fast and react.

Liam hated seeing the raw fear on his brother’s face. Harry was so scared that he could physically see his brother’s heart pounding away in his frail looking chest. Was it safe for a person’s heart to beat that hard and fast?

Terrified, Shade stared at the white glow with unseeing eyes. He wanted to run, to escape and find his way home, but he had no clue where he was or how to get back home. It had taken him years to learn the layout of where he lived, and he had only learned it because he had help from another boy who had been in the same horrible home as him. At home he knew where everything was, he could easily navigate the streets without bumping into to things. He knew where every building was, every curb, every red light, every crack in the sidewalk, he even knew where every pothole was. Here he was totally lost and at the mercy of the person with the white glow.

Liam was a little unnerved with how his brother, his blind brother, was staring right at him even though he hadn’t made a sound. Even though Harry’s beautiful green were unfocused and dead looking, they were locked on him with an intensity that was giving him the creeps. He knew for a fact Harry couldn’t see anything, his pupils, which were a milky gray instead of black, were so small that they were barely visible. Even if Professor Snape hadn’t confirmed Harry’s blindness, he would know that he was blind just by how his eyes looked.

“Please, I won’t hurt you,” Liam said slowly and calmly. “I promise.” 

Shade violently flinched when the stranger spoke. He had been hoping that this was a horrible nightmare, but this was real, very, very real. He was a bit relieved when the stranger’s glow didn’t flicker when he said he wouldn’t hurt him, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t allow others to hurt him. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he stared at the stranger as he trembled fearfully against the wall.

“You’re safe here,” Liam continued in a gentle voice. “There is no one in this home that will hurt you.”

Again there was no flicker to the stranger’s glow, but Shade still couldn’t believe him. This person had already kidnapped him, had stolen him from his home and his safety and threw him into an unknown room with a bed. Good people didn’t kidnap other people.

Liam nervously cleared his throat. “My...my name is Liam Potter. I know that this may be hard for you to believe, but I’m your brother. I...I’m not just your brother, I’m your twin brother.”

Shade couldn’t believe what the stranger was saying, this had to be some cruel, horrible joke. He didn’t have a brother, he didn’t have anyone. When he had been younger he use to pray that he had family that was out there looking for him, a family that loved and wanted him. He wasn’t a stupid, naive little kid anymore, he knew that he wasn’t wanted, he knew that no one loved him...and he knew that he didn’t have a twin brother. This stranger was a heartless bastard to spew such lies, he knew that he was nothing more than an unwanted, worthless, street rat that was only good for sucking dick.

Why would this stranger hurt him by proclaiming to be his brother, a brother he use to dream about coming for him and protecting him? He knew that his family was dead, his uncle had taunted him countless times telling him how his parents hated him so much that they killed themselves just to be free of him. His mom and dad didn’t want to be saddled with such a little freak so they committed suicide, leaving him to be a burden on his poor, good, hardworking family. His parents should have killed him too, it would have been better for everyone, especially him, had he died when he was just a baby.

A tear slid down Liam’s cheek as he watched the different emotions play across his brother’s face. He saw fear, anger, disbelief, heartbreak, then finally resignation. “I’m sorry that I’m scaring you, the last thing I want is for you to be frightened of me. It’s true, we really are brothers. We’re not identical twins, but we do greatly resemble each other. We share some of the same facial features and if someone who didn’t know we were twins looked at us, they would at least be able to guess that we are brothers. I mean, I have red hair like our mother’s and eyes like our dad’s, where you are the complete opposite. You have black hair like our dad’s and our mom’s emerald green eyes. We are also completely the opposite in the size department. I’m crazy tall and you’re crazy short. Truthfully, you look like my little brother.”

Groaning, Liam felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I know I’m rambling, I’m just nervous and I don’t know what to say. Up until a few weeks ago I didn’t even know that I had a brother, but I have been looking for you nonstop since I found out about you. I know it sounds crazy, but I have always felt like there was someone missing in my life. I have never felt complete, I have always felt like there should have been someone at my side, someone important. I know you’re scared and don’t trust me, I completely understand, I just...I just ask that you give me... No, not me, us, I ask that you give us a chance. I-I don’t want to keep you here against your will, but...but please don’t leave me!”

Liam hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair of me to ask you not to leave, you don’t know me from the next stranger on the street. It’s just, you’re my brother and I really want to get to know you. If you feel that you really can’t stay, it will hurt, but I’ll understand. I just ask that you at least let me give you money and a safe place to live and then I’ll leave you alone. We are a very rich family and you’re the oldest, you have a vault full of money just waiting for you to claim it.”

Shade pressed himself further against the wall, his head feeling like it was going to explode. For one, he wasn’t use to anyone talking to him this much. The last person who talked to him this much had been his friend from the home and he has been dead for years. Secondly, there was no way anything that has come out of this stranger’s mouth was true, even if his glow didn’t flicker. He didn’t have parents, his parents were dead, and if he did have parents, where the hell have they been and why did they get rid of him? Parents are supposed to love and care for you, not let people hurt you and do horrible things to you. If the stranger was right, why had his parents given him away yet kept his brother? Had he been a bad baby? Had he cried too much?

Shade was starting to feel dizzy and light headed, his trembling legs were barely keeping him standing. He couldn’t sit down though, he couldn’t make himself even more vulnerable than what he already was. His mind was racing with everything the stranger had said, every unbelievable word. Cocking his head to the side, he recalled the part where the stranger said he had red hair. Red hair like his pretend friend’s? What were the chances of his pretend friend and his supposed brother both having red hair? Is that why he always imagined a boy with red hair, because his brother had red hair?

Liam took a step forward, but immediately froze when his brother started whimpering. Merlin, his brother must be terrified, he was in a strange place with a strange person and he couldn’t even see or talk. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you again. I-I feel like I’m messing this up. For the past week and a half I have imagined over and over again what I would say to you when I found you, but now that I have, I find myself just rambling nonsense. I wish that you could ask me questions, I’m sure you only have about a million of them, but I know that you don’t like talking, and that’s okay because as you can tell, I’m obviously good at talking a lot. So, if you don’t mind, how about I do the talking for the both of us? C-Can I get you something to eat?”

Shade blushed when his stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of food. It had been days since he had last eaten and he was beyond starving.

Liam chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed, I’m starving too. I have been so worried about finding you that I have been neglecting eating and sleeping. If it’s alright with you, I’m going to step out of the room for a minute so I can ask our godfather to bring us some food.”

Liam waited a minute for any sign from his brother that he understood what he was saying, but Harry just continued to stare in his direction with a terrified look on his face. “Right, I ah, I’ll be right back.”

Shade watched as the white light moved across the room then disappeared with a click out the door. Sinking to the floor, he wrapped his arms around his knees then started crying. He lived with fear everyday, he has for as far back as he can remember, but he hasn’t been this scared in a long, long time. What did this person want with him? Was he going to keep him locked up forever? Was he going to have to suck dick for his food? What happened back at the bathroom with that creep?

His last memory before waking up was of the man whipping him with his belt. He remembers unbearable pain and thinking he was going to die, but he doesn’t remember what happened after. His body ached horribly, but that was nothing new, but he didn’t have that familiar pain in his ass that he remembers feeling after being penetrated. 

Sniffling, Shade continued to cry as he clung to his legs. He wished, he wished so much that the stranger was telling him the truth, that he was his brother and that he was now going to have a home and a family. He desperately wanted someone to care for him and to love him. He knew better though, nothing good ever happens to him. He has always been unloved, and he is going to die unloved. All he can hope for now is that this stranger doesn’t hurt him too bad before killing him.

The strange part is, this stranger truly believes that they are brothers. Not once when he was speaking did his beautiful glow flicker. He knew the truth though, he was not this stranger’s twin brother...though he wished with all his heart for it to be true.

***HP

Liam walked out his brother’s bedroom door on weak legs, falling into his godfather’s arms with a loud sob as soon as he saw him. He knew that this was going to be hard, that it wasn’t going to be as simple as explaining who he was and then everything was going to be okay, but it still hurt. It hurt so damn much seeing his brother literally frozen in fear of him.

“H-He’s so scared!” Liam sobbed into Sirius’s neck. “I have never seen so much fear in a person before.”

Sirius clung to his pup as he broke down in his arms. “It’s going to be okay, Liam, we just have to give Harry time. We knew he was going to be scared, we just have to patient. It’s going to take a long time before he starts trusting us.”

Pulling back, Liam nodded his head. “I know, it just hurts so much, Siri. Harry should have been raised in a loving home with me.”

“You’re right. I begged your parents, literally on hands and knees, to allow Remy and I to raise him, but they flat out refused. We can do this though, pup, we can prove to Harry that he is wanted and loved.” Sirius hated seeing Liam in so much pain, but sadly there was nothing he could do to help ease the pain. He had a feeling that this was just the first of many tears his pup was going to shed for his twin brother.”

Liam stepped away from his godfather’s warm embrace, his eyes red and swollen and his hands trembling. “I-I told Harry that I would get him some food.”

“Not to worry, kiddo, I got it. Your parents and Dumbledore are in the kitchen and I don’t think you need to be around them right now. The three of them are downstairs snarling like dragons because I banned them from coming upstairs. Your father has tried every trick in the book to get past my wards and has called me some pretty colorful names, but House Black does whatever its master asks and so it only responds to me. Not even the great Albus Dumbledore can get up here. Now you sit here and collect yourself and I’ll be back in five minutes.”

“Thank you,” Liam said as he slid to the floor, all of a sudden feeling exhausted.

Sirius ran his fingers through his godson’s hair. “I’m proud of you, pup. You’re growing into an amazing young man.”

***HP

Liam knocked on the door three times before entering his brother’s room. A piece of him shattering when his brother lunged to his feet, a look of pure terror on his face. “It’s just me, Liam your brother. I-I have food.” He said softly. Walking to a small table, he set the tray down carefully. “We weren’t sure what you liked, I hope grilled cheese, tomato soup and French fries are okay. To drink there is Pumpkin Juice and milk. I’m personally not a fan of Pumpkin Juice, but milk is my favorite. I know the meal is nothing fancy, but we didn’t want to give you too much incase it upset your stomach.”

Shade stood fearfully against the wall, his trembling arms wrapped around his aching stomach. He didn’t know what grilled cheese or French fries were, but they smelled so amazing that his mouth was watering. He wondered if the meal was hot? He wasn’t use to eating cooked meals. His aunt and uncle didn’t like feeding him, but when they did they gave him old bread and left over vegetables. In the home they fed them three times a week, but it was always cold porridge, stale bread, cold soup or moldy cheese. He always wondered what a fresh, hot meal tasted like.

Shade started anxiously wringing his hands, he desperately wanted the food, but he didn’t know what he needed to do in order to get it. The stranger, Liam, hadn’t given him any instructions or told him how much the meal cost...not that he had any money. Did Liam want a blow job? Did he want him to suck a friend’s dick? Did he want him to do chores? He couldn’t see, but he would do all the cleaning that needed to be done if that’s what Liam wanted for the food. He would much rather clean and do chores then give someone a blow job, but he’d do it if that’s what he had to do. He was so hungry he could cry.

Liam wasn’t sure what to say. He could see that his brother was starving and wanted the food, but he wasn’t moving from his spot against the wall. “I know that you can’t see and that you don’t like to be touched, and that’s cool man, I get it and I’ll respect your wishes, but I would like to help you. I’m standing next to the table where the food is at, all you have to do is follow my voice.”

Holding his breath, Liam waited for his brother to give some indication that he understood, even just a simple head nod, but Harry continued to stand against the wall like a statue. “If it helps, I’m about ten steps straight out and then about five steps to the right. I promise that I won’t let you walk into anything.”

Shade didn’t need instruction or to follow Liam’s voice, he knew exactly where he was. What he didn’t know was if there was anything between him and the food. He was normally pretty good a detecting objects before he hit them, but right now he was scared and hungry and not thinking straight. Taking a deep breath, he took a tentative step away from the wall. 

Liam released the breath he had been hold, a big smile breaking out on his face. Harry was coming for the food, he was trusting him. He wasn’t naive, he knew that his brother wouldn’t be walking towards him if it wasn’t for the food, but it was a step in the right direction.

Liam clenched his fists at his side, it was taking everything in him to not rush over and help guide his twin to the table, but doing that would surely send Harry into a panic attack. He just hated feeling helpless, he wanted to do everything he could to make his brother’s life easier. He was finding it a bit unnerving that Harry was heading in his direction, his blind eyes still glued on him even though he hadn’t said anything for a couple minutes.

“You’re dong great, keep coming forward,” Liam instructed. “Just a few more steps.”

Shade shuffled slowly across the floor, his hands stretched out in front of him. As he walked he didn’t take his eyes off of the stranger’s glow, just because he was walking towards him didn’t mean that he trusted him. He was sure that this was trick, just like the kind of tricks he uncle use to play on him, but he was so hungry that he was willing to take the risk.

“Two more steps,” Liam warned.

Shade could sense that the table was close, his gift was warning him that there was something in his path. Carefully leaning forward, he moved his hand around until it bumped into something hard. As soon as he felt the table, he dropped to his knees, tilting his head back and clasping his hands behind his back in submission.

Liam felt bile burn the back of his throat as it flooded into his mouth. Harry, his twin brother, was offering himself to him for food. “Please don’t do that,” he choked out, horrified. “The food is yours, I brought it for you. You don’t have to do anything for it and you don’t have to work for it. You’re my brother and I want to take care of you.”

Confused, Shade lowered his head and started crying. He didn’t understand, what was the stranger saying? He just wanted to eat, why was the stranger confusing him? He was so scared, tired and weak, he just wanted to go home where he knew what was expected of him. Why couldn’t Liam just tell him what he wanted him to do so he could eat the delicious smelling food?

Liam stumbled backwards when his brother’s chaotic emotions slammed into him. The emotions he was feeling were so overwhelming that it was making it hard for him to breath. Falling to his knees, he started crying too. “Please,” he begged, “please give me a chance. I know you’re scared and confused, but I promise that all I want to do is care for you and protect you. No one here expects anything from you and you don’t have to work for your food. We are family and family looks out for each other and loves unconditionally. 

Shade gasped when the stranger’s glow didn’t flicker, not even a tiny bit. How could he mean so much to this stranger, he didn’t even know him. He had never been in a situation like this before, he never had anyone want to care for him. The boy seemed to be genuine with his words, so much so that he was crying too. Was he crying because of him?

Liam took an unsteady breath as he tried to get a handle on the emotions he was feeling. He knew that twins could sometimes feel each other, and growing up he had experienced odd things that he now knew was because of his bond with his twin, like him being afraid of small places, but he hadn’t expected to start feeling Harry’s emotions, at least not yet anyway. 

Still on his knees, Liam reached up to the table and grabbed the tray, placing it on the ground in front of his brother. “If you put your hand out in front of you you will be able to feel your food. Please be careful, the soup is very hot and I don’t want you to burn yourself. Also be careful of the milk and the pumpkin juice, they’re both to the right of the tray and I don’t want you to accidentally knock them over and get your food all wet and soggy.”

With a trembling hand, Shade reached out and lightly brushed his fingers over the tray then pulled it closer to him. Sitting back on his bottom, he looked back up at Liam making sure that it was okay that he eat. He was still expecting this to be a trick, for Liam to snatch the tray away then laugh at him.

Even though his brother couldn’t see him, Liam nodded his head. “Go ahead, it’s yours. I hope you like it, but if not we can make you something else. I promise you that you will never go hungry here.” 

Shade fumbled around the tray until his fingers closed around a cold glass. Bringing it to his nose, he gave it a sniff, grinning when he discovered that it was milk. With a moan, he brought it to his lips, draining it in less than a second. Carefully placing the glass back down, he searched the tray again until his fingers brushed against something hot and crispy. Without bothering to sniff what it was, he picked it up and shoved it into his mouth, his eyes widening when flavor he never tasted before burst in his mouth. He didn’t know what he was eating, but he had never tasted anything as amazing as it before. Before he could finish swallowing the first half, he had the second half in his hands and was shoving it in his mouth alongside the first half.

Liam closed his eyes at the sight of his brother stuffing food in his mouth like he has never eaten before. He wasn’t disgusted with how he was eating, he was just sad that Harry was so hungry that he felt he had to eat the food as fast as he could. He had felt hunger before, but he has never gone longer than a few hours between meals. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to be this hungry...to go days and days without a single crumb of food. 

Shade moaned around the mouthful of food, not sure which was louder, his moans, or the happy grumbling sounds coming from his shocked, yet happy stomach. He was pretty sure that he had died and gone to heaven, no food on earth could taste this good. The cheese, which he could now taste because he was taking his time to chew and savor it, was warm and gooey and melted into the bread. He had done a lot of cooking while living with his aunt, but he didn’t remember ever cooking anything like this for his cousin. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he scooped up the other things that were on his plate. It wasn’t just one thing, but a bunch of little long things that were hot, salty and crispy. He was guessing these were the French fries the boy mentioned since the first thing he ate had cheese in it. The French fries were good too, but the grilled cheese had been the best. 

Shade had never eaten so much food before in one sitting and his instincts were screaming at him to save some, to hide some incase he wasn’t given anymore food, but everything was so good that he just wanted to eat it all now while it was here in front of him. He probably wouldn’t get away with hiding the food anyway, not with the stranger watching him. He wasn’t too upset, he was going to enjoy the food while he got the chance to do so.

Shade whimpered sadly when his searching fingers found no more food on the plate. He remembered that he still had soup left, but he was kind of tired of soup. Soup and bread are pretty much all he eats since they are the most affordable, but he really doesn’t like soup all that much. Still, he was hungry and he was not one to turn food away, even soup. Grabbing the bowl, he quickly snatched his hand back with a hiss of pain when he felt how hot the bowl was. He had never had hot soup before, just cold soup directly out of the can.

“Careful, Harry!” Liam warned. “The soup is hot. Are you okay, did you burn yourself?” He wanted to take a look at his brother’s hand, but Harry was keeping it clutched tightly to his chest. 

Shade’s head snapped up sharply, his blind eyes focusing on the glow coming from the stranger. Harry! The stranger had called him Harry! The name Harry was familiar, he remembered hearing it before, but he must have been very little at the time. His aunt and uncle never called him by a name, they just called him freak, boy, or bad words, and at the home all the kids called him Shade because of his sunglasses. But the name Harry sounded familiar and it gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

Getting to his feet, Liam grabbed the plate off of the second tray he had carried in. He had planned on eating with his brother, but he could clearly see that Harry was still hungry. “There’s more,” he said, removing Harry’s plate and replacing it with the fresh one. “I brought extra.” He hoped it was okay to feed his brother seconds, he didn’t want him hungry, but he also didn’t want to make him sick by feeding him too much. It just broke his heart hearing his brother whimpering because there was no more food on his plate.

Fully expecting it to be a trick, Shade tentatively reached for the plate, shocked to find that there was really food on it. He even smiled when his finger sank into the warm melted cheese of the grilled cheese sandwich. 

Liam was saddened when Harry ate the second sandwich just as fast as the first one. Harry was going to make himself sick and it was going to be his fault for feeding him too much. He knew that Harry wasn’t use to eating, that he probably hadn’t eaten for days, but he already desperately loved his brother and he just wanted to make him happy.

Shade cupped his stomach, actually feeling full for the first time in his life. It was a weird feeling, he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He wanted to continue eating incase he wasn’t fed like this again, but there was actually no room left in his stomach. Not wanting to waste anything, he reached out and very carefully dipped his finger in the bowl of soup to check the temperature. Pleased to find that it had cooled off enough to eat, he picked the bowl up and drank directly from it. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually really, really good. Out of all the soups, tomato was his least favorite, but warmed up he actually really liked it a lot.

Liam was going to point out that there was a spoon on the tray next to the soup, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn’t even sure if Harry knew how to use utensils, and right now he just wanted him to eat and not be concerned with being embarrassed over how he ate.

Shade ran his fingers over the plate searching for any stray crumbs he might have missed. He wasn’t hungry anymore, now he was eating just to eat. Frowning, he cocked his head to the side when he discovered another glass of cool liquid. Looking to Liam, he tapped the glass with his nails, an inquisitive look on his face.

Liam was beyond thrilled that his brother was actually trying to communicate with him. He thought for sure that it was going to take a lot longer to get to that point. “That’s pumpkin juice. A lot of my friends love pumpkin, but I don’t particularly care for it myself. I’m not a big fan of pumpkin though, not even pumpkin pie.”

Shade brought the glass to his nose and gave it a sniff, his nose wrinkling at the odd smell. He kinda of remembered pumpkins, they were the big orange things that his cousin use to carve scary faces into. He never tasted a pumpkin though, he didn’t even know that they were edible.

Liam chuckled at his brother. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. You don’t have to drink it if you don’t. I have more milk if you would rather have that.

Shade brought the glass to his lips and took a large mouthful. Without thinking, he spat it all out, spraying the pumpkin juice all over the place. Why would anyone want to drink that stuff, it was horrible. Eyes widening when it dawned on him what he did, spitting juice all over the place, he brought his arms up to protect his face from the beating he was going to get for making a mess and for being ungrateful.

Liam doubled over, laughing his ass off. “Merlin, Harry, that was great. The look on your face was priceless. I did the exact same thing the first time I tried it.”

Shade slowly lowered his trembling arms when he heard Liam laughing. Why was he laughing, he had been bad and deserved punishing? Tentatively he gave Liam a shy smile, hoping since Liam was laughing that he wasn’t going to get beat.

Still laughing, Liam placed the second glass of milk on the tray in front of his brother. “Here you go, some fresh milk to wash away the taste of the nasty pumpkin juice.”

This time Shade didn’t bother sniffing the milk before drinking it. Liam’s glow hadn’t flickered, so this time he trusted that Liam was telling him the truth.


End file.
